Songfics
by Silmarwen-Alcarin
Summary: El universo de Klaine da pie a muchísimas historias. Estas son sólo algunas que he imaginado y que se basan en canciones al azar.
1. Angel of the morning

**Angel of the morning**

La brillante luz que emitía la pantalla de su teléfono y un zumbido lo despertaron. Perezosamente se giró y estiró su brazo para tomar su celular, con un suspiro apagó la alarma. Volvió a cerrar los ojos pero casi de inmediato los volvió a abrir por miedo a quedarse dormido otra vez. Con cuidado y tratando de no despertar a la persona con quien compartía la cama se levantó y empezó a buscar su ropa en la oscuridad. No fue una tarea fácil puesto que la noche anterior había sido un poco… _salvaje_. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, muy a su pesar, al recordar exactamente lo que había sucedido, quién iba a decir que tres semanas sin verse serían tan difíciles de sobrellevar. ¡Tres semanas! ¿Cómo iba a soportar estar lejos el resto de su vida? Era algo en lo que no podía pensar en esos momentos. Intentando no hacer ruido comenzó a vestirse, lo más rápido que podía considerando que no podía ver, pero ya tendría tiempo después de arreglar su ropa; lo principal era salir de ahí cuanto antes. Aunque le rompía el corazón, era preferible, no sabía si podía soportar otra despedida, sobre todo cuando esta vez, y ya lo había decidido, era definitiva.

Un ruido detrás de él lo sacó de sus pensamientos. _¡Maldita sea!_ Pensó, justamente lo que trataba de evitar. "¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? Son…" Una pausa y luego una luz iluminó brevemente la habitación. "Las cinco de la mañana" Gimió la otra persona, era obvio que no le agradaba despertarse tan temprano. "¿Por qué no vienes y te acuestas otro rato?"

"No", se arrepintió en el momento en que salió de sus labios, había sonado más brusco de lo que pretendía, "Debo irme. Tengo una reunión muy importante y necesito bañarme y arreglarme". _¡Qué excusa más patética! _Claro que a las cinco de la mañana qué más se podía esperar.

"¿Por qué no te bañas y te arreglas aquí?" Por supuesto que iba a preguntarle eso.

"¿Y ponerme la misma ropa? Seis años después y parece que todavía no me conoces". Intentó sonar despreocupado.

"Tal vez lo único que quiero es pasar más tiempo contigo, Kurt".

"Si no tuviera nada importante qué hacer me quedaría, pero en serio tengo que irme", se mordió el labio y dio gracias que aún estuviera oscuro, estaba seguro de que su expresión lo delataba.

"¿En serio te quedarías? Porque si no mal recuerdo nunca te has quedado más allá del desayuno".

Y esta era otra de las cosas que trataba de evitar, la misma discusión de siempre. ¿Cómo había dejado que llegaran hasta ese punto?

"Y supongo que es mi culpa, ¿no Blaine? Porque si _yo_ no mal recuerdo la única razón por la que salgo de tu departamento casi corriendo es porque en cualquier momento puede llegar tu novio". Y he ahí, el único argumento que sabía que Blaine no tenía forma de contradecir. Escuchó un suspiro, Blaine se escuchaba sumamente cansado y una parte de él sabía que no era precisamente por la falta de sueño. En serio había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces habían tenido la misma conversación. Y por alguna razón siempre terminaba de regreso en su departamento, en su cama. Era como una adicción y estaba seguro de que alguna vez le había dicho justamente eso, Blaine había estado totalmente de acuerdo, eran adictos el uno al otro y eso no era lo más sano considerando las circunstancias.

Precisamente el día anterior Blaine lo había llamado para decirle que se iba a casar y por un momento Kurt se preguntó si le iba a pedir que fuera su padrino o que lo ayudara a organizar la boda pero afortunadamente los dos estaban conscientes de lo incómodo que sería y Blaine sólo le pidió que se vieran esa noche para 'hablar'. ¿Cómo habían terminado en la cama? Hacía mucho que Kurt había dejado de preguntarse eso, de alguna forma siempre terminaban en esa situación y por más frustrante que fuera, Kurt no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para ponerle un alto. Hasta ahora.

Se escuchó a sí mismo suspirar y antes de saber qué estaba haciendo, Kurt empezó a caminar hacia la cama y se sentó. "Escucha Blaine, no quiero pelear. Y tampoco pretendo hacerte sentir mal, no es como si me hubieras obligado. Créeme, ni siquiera tú podrías forzarme a hacer algo que no quiero".

"¿Ni siquiera la vez que tuviste que acompañarme a un partido de los Buckeyes para que pudiera escribir mi reseña para el periódico?" Blaine intentó bromear para aliviar la tensión y lo consiguió, por lo menos un poco.

Kurt rió entre dientes, "No puedo quejarme, había demasiados hombres atractivos para distraerme, además después del partido fuimos al desfile de moda que presentaba la nueva colección de Marc Jacobs", Blaine se rió esta vez. "El punto es que, anoche y todas las noches que hemos pasado juntos antes de esa, ha sido por voluntad propia, porque de verdad quiero estar contigo", _¡Dios mío, qué cursi sonó eso! Lo que menos quiero es que piense que espero algo de él_. "Y, perdóname si soy terriblemente honesto contigo, pero no entiendo por qué lo hago". Blaine hizo el intento de hablar pero Kurt lo interrumpió. "No te estoy pidiendo nada Blaine y nunca lo he hecho. No te pido que dejes a Jeremiah porque es más que obvio que si sintieras algo por mí ya lo hubieras hecho. Y no creas que no he pensado, más de una vez, que soy una mala persona por acceder a estos encuentros… clandestinos. Supongo que una parte de mí prefiere continuar con esta… relación o lo que sea que tenemos que quedarme solo el resto de mi vida". _Genial, ahora sueno patético. ¡Oh, Gaga, por favor que no empiece a sentir lástima por mí!_

Blaine puso su mano encima de la de Kurt. "Sé que esto va a sonar cursi, pero estoy seguro de que vas a encontrar a alguien que te ame y con quien vas a ser feliz. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo". Le dio un apretón a la mano de Kurt. "Y si vamos a ser honestos, yo también he pensado que soy una mala persona… ¡Dios, claro que lo soy! No sólo le soy infiel a mi novio, sino que te estoy lastimando y eso es lo que menos quiero. Por favor no pienses que te estoy usando porque no es así… no sé cómo explicarlo porque ni yo mismo lo entiendo. Tú sabes que la mayoría del tiempo no sé lo que hago".

"Cierto", Kurt tenía que admitir que si algo era seguro con Blaine, eso era que casi siempre actuaba por impulso y sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias. Empezaba a preguntarse cómo era que no lo había notado desde que se conocieron, aunque todas las veces que Blaine se subía a los muebles y lanzaba hojas de papel al aire cuando cantaba tenían que haberlo delatado. Muchas veces, durante sus noches de insomnio, había intentado ponerse en el lugar de Blaine y tratar de entender por qué actuaba como lo hacía. Si amaba a Jeremiah como decía, ¿por qué lo engañaba? Aunque no era como si hubieran planeado ser amantes, simplemente había sucedido y tampoco planeaban sus encuentros, al menos no la mayoría. Tal vez Blaine sólo estaba confundido, realmente no sabía lo que quería y Kurt se estaba cansando de esperar que tomara una decisión. En el momento en el que le anunció que iba a casarse supo que la decisión estaba tomada y tristemente era él quien salía sobrando. Por mucho que doliera, sólo podía desear de todo corazón que Blaine hubiera tomado la decisión correcta y fuera feliz. Por eso había decidido salir de su vida para siempre y había querido decírselo pero no tuvo el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

Kurt no supo por cuanto tiempo habían permanecido callados, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos pero sabía que sólo estaba retrasando lo inevitable y con cada minuto que pasaba, se acercaba el momento de despedirse y no estaba seguro de poder continuar con su plan si Blaine hacía o decía algo totalmente adorable, como solía hacerlo. La única solución era apresurar su partida. Con cuidado, soltó su mano del apretón de Blaine y se levantó de la cama. "Como siempre, ha sido encantador este tiempo contigo Blaine, pero en serio debo irme". Le dijo con toda la naturalidad de la que fue capaz, sin embargo antes de que pudiera avanzar, Blaine lo tomó por la muñeca.

"Espera, te llevo a tu casa". Sí, definitivamente un gesto típico de Blaine. Kurt se sorprendió cuando no tuvo que usar casi nada de su fuerza de voluntad para rechazarlo.

"No gracias, pedí un taxi. De hecho no tarda en llegar". Mintió. De nuevo Kurt retiró su mano y se dio cuenta de que los rayos del sol empezaban a filtrarse a través de las cortinas. "Adiós".Esperaba que Blaine le dijera algo, cualquier cosa para detenerlo, se equivocó.

Se dirigió a la puerta y estaba a punto de abrirla cuando un par de manos lo tomaron por la cintura y lo giraron, poco después sintió los labios de Blaine sobre los suyos y apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que estaba pasando antes de responder con el mismo entusiasmo con que Blaine lo estaba besando. Se habían besado muchas veces antes, pero por alguna razón esta vez se sentía diferente, Kurt se preguntó si Blaine sabía que esa era la última vez que iban a verse. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad se separaron, ambos sonreían. Blaine llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de Kurt y lo miró fijamente. Kurt quería desviar la vista pero no podía, de alguna forma quería transmitirle a Blaine todo lo que sentía en esos momentos pero no podía expresar con palabras por lo doloroso que resultaba siquiera pensarlas. Quería que supiera que lo amaba, que nunca había dejado de hacerlo, pero sabía que su felicidad no estaba a su lado y era hora de dejarlo ir. "Pareces un ángel", le susurró, "Creo que nunca te lo había dicho, pero siempre he pensado que los rayos del sol te dan un toque angelical".

Kurt sonrió y tomó la mano que Blaine tenía sobre su mejilla, le dio un último apretón. "Adiós Blaine". Dijo y dio la media vuelta. Una vez que estuvo fuera del departamento de Blaine se permitió dejar escapar unas lágrimas. Se recargó en la puerta y suspiró profundamente, luego de unos segundos se obligó a caminar y salir a buscar un taxi.

Sí, seguramente algún día iba a encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera realmente feliz, pero para eso tenía que alejarse de la única persona que le impedía encontrar la verdadera felicidad, pero únicamente porque Kurt se había aferrado tanto a la idea que Blaine era su alma gemela que no se había dado la oportunidad de conocer a nadie más. La vista de un taxi a lo lejos lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando se subió, se sentía como un hombre nuevo. Le había costado trabajo, pero sabía que por fin estaba en la dirección correcta.

* * *

¡Hola! Este es mi primer intento por publicar una historia original (las demás han sido traducciones) y obvio tenía que ser sobre Klaine (adoro a esos chicos). La canción es 'Angel of the Morning' de Juice Newton y espero que les haya gustado, aunque no tenga un final muy feliz. Este es sólo el primero de varios, algunos serán más románticos y felices. No olviden dejar sus comentarios (:


	2. Weekend Love

**Weekend love**

Kurt nunca imaginó que se iba a divertir tanto en un viaje al que fue obligado a ir. Cuando su papá y Carole le dijeron que habían planeado una salida familiar para "afianzar" los lazos tanto entre Kurt y Carole, como entre Burt y Finn (incluso entre Kurt y Finn, como si el club glee no fuera suficiente), su primer pensamiento fue negarse rotundamente. Esa era la semana que había planeado ir de compras con las chicas, sentarse en su casa a ver el maratón de Project Runway y, por extraño que pudiera parecer, asistir con Rachel a una función de Wicked en el teatro comunitario. Pero antes de decir cualquier cosa recordó la última vez que había decidido, egoístamente, que tenía mejores y más importantes cosas que hacer que estar con su familia y un escalofrío lo recorrió. Canceló los planes con las chicas y con Rachel y le rogó a Mercedes que le grabara el maratón completo de Project Runway.

* * *

Resultó que el lugar al que fueron era una playa más o menos desconocida (Kurt habría podido decir que más bien era una playa desierta, pero de hecho había más personas aparte de él y su familia), habían rentado un bungalow y planeado actividades prácticamente para toda la semana, dejándoles únicamente viernes, sábado y parte del domingo para hacer lo que quisieran.

No fue del todo malo, entre las clases de buceo, el paseo en barco (aunque Finn se la pasó vomitando la mayoría del tiempo), el volibol de playa y el ski acuático, Kurt no pudo quejarse y además había conocido gente bastante agradable.

La tarde del viernes estaba con Finn y unos amigos que habían hecho, comiendo helados y tomando limonada a la sombra de unas palmeras, cuando sintió que alguien lo observaba. Levantó la vista y se encontró con un par de penetrantes ojos color miel. El pobre casi se ahoga con su limonada. El chico que lo estaba viendo tenía cabello oscuro y rizado, no era musculoso pero se veía que hacía ejercicio y estaba en forma, parecía que no era muy alto, en comparación con sus amigos y tenía un par de cejas triangulares que curiosamente lo hacían ver más atractivo. Era la primera vez que un chico guapo lo observaba así y se sintió un poco cohibido, así que desvió la vista.

"Oye, Kurt, ¿estás bien?" le preguntó Finn, "No olvidaste ponerte bloqueador ¿verdad? Estás muy rojo".

"Estoy bien, Finn", le contestó secamente, maldiciéndose por la facilidad con la que se sonrojaba.

"Sólo preguntaba", Finn se encogió de hombros y de inmediato se olvidó del tema porque empezaron a hablar sobre la nueva versión de Call Of Duty.

Kurt seguía sintiendo la mirada del chico misterioso, pero estaba decidido a no voltear. "Parece que Blaine Anderson está muy interesado en ti", le susurró Catherine, una de sus nuevas amigas, inclinándose hacia él.

"¿Mmmm?" Kurt fingió demencia y siguió tomando su limonada, encontrando la arena muy interesante de pronto.

Catherine obviamente no era muy buena captando indirectas, así que insistió. "No me digas que no te has dado cuenta, creo que toda la playa ya lo notó".

Kurt pensó que eso era una exageración, puesto que en la playa, aparte de ellos, y el grupo de Blaine, había máximo otras tres personas, lo que sumaba el gran total de doce. "Pues no lo había notado", contestó con fingida indiferencia y luchando por no ruborizarse. Volteó discretamente y vio que, en efecto, Blaine lo seguía observando y cuando se dio cuenta de que había volteado le sonrió. Kurt no le devolvió la sonrisa, en lugar de eso volteó a ver a Catherine, si sabía su nombre seguramente sabía más y antes de emocionarse o cualquier cosa, tenía que investigar. "Entonces, ¿lo conoces?"

Catherine negó con la cabeza. "No, pero mi prima viene aquí cada año, más bien, solía venir. Ella lo conoce muy bien. Salieron un tiempo".

_Entonces no es gay_, pensó Kurt y se sintió un poco decepcionado. Pero entonces ¿por qué demonios lo estaba viendo? "¿Alguna razón en particular por la que no me quite la vista de encima? Si salió con tu prima es más que obvio que-".

"Es bisexual", lo interrumpió su nueva amiga, y Kurt no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. Aunque para él la bisexualidad no existía, sólo era una excusa de los chicos gay para sentir que eran 'normales' por salir con alguien del sexo opuesto. Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio la expresión de Catherine. "Si quieres un consejo Kurt, lo mejor que puedes hacer es mantenerte lejos de él".

_Como si eso fuera posible_, pensó Kurt. En sólo una semana prácticamente conocía a toda la gente en la playa, hasta estaba seguro de que había hablado un par de veces con los amigos de Blaine, por alguna razón él era el único con el que no se había cruzado en esos días, pero algo le decía que no iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que eso sucediera. Y aunque Catherine parecía muy seria, Kurt no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad. "¿Por qué lo dices?"

"A Blaine sólo le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los demás. No lo sé por experiencia propia, como ya te dije no lo conozco, pero mi prima me contó muchas cosas, no muy buenas, de él. Y ya sé que seguramente vas a pensar que mi prima inventó todo eso porque Blaine la dejó, pero no es así. De hecho fue mi prima quien terminó con él cuando se enteró de que la estaba engañando con un chico que conoció aquí en el verano. Y luego descubrió que no sólo la había engañado con él, sino también con quién sabe cuántos otros chicos _y_ chicas. Estás en tu derecho si no quieres creerme, pero no te lo diría si no fuera verdad. Me rompió el corazón ver a mi prima llorando por él y no me gustaría ver a nadie pasar por lo mismo."

Kurt estaba tratando de procesar la información. _¡Vaya, entonces el tipo es un fácil! _Siempre había procurado no involucrarse con personas que no fueran de confiar. Recordó la última, y única, relación que había tenido, cuando se enteró que Dave lo había engañado, terminó de inmediato con él. Estaba destrozado y no había querido andar con nadie desde entonces, no es que hubiera muchas opciones en Lima, pero el punto es que había preferido estar solo. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea y sonrió maliciosamente. "Pues si Blaine está interesado en mí, me voy a asegurar de que conocer a Kurt Hummel sea algo que no olvide nunca".

Catherine iba a decirle algo, pero Kurt le aseguró que no tenía por qué preocuparse, no tenía intenciones de dejar que Blaine jugara con él.

Cuando por fin terminaron sus helados y sus bebidas, Finn invitó a Kurt a la alberca del lugar donde se estaban quedando a nadar un rato con él y con sus nuevos amigos, pero Kurt le dijo que prefería quedarse otro rato en la playa y que lo veía después en el bungalow.

Kurt buscó un lugar cómodo donde recostarse, no muy lejos de donde estaban Blaine y sus amigos, sacó una toalla de la bolsa que llevaba y la colocó sobre la arena, se puso sus lentes oscuros, un sombrero de ala ancha y se recostó cerrando los ojos. Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa cuando, minutos después, sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Kurt se levantó y se apoyó en sus antebrazos, luego volteó a ver al recién llegado. "Me llamo Blaine", le dijo el chico con la mejor de sus sonrisas y extendiendo la mano.

Kurt dudó un poco antes de tomarla, "Kurt". Notó que el apretón de manos duró un poco más de lo normal.

"Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo, podemos ir a cenar. Conozco un lugar agradable no muy lejos de aquí".

Kurt deslizó sus lentes hasta la punta de su nariz y levantó una ceja. "Eres bastante directo, ¿no?"

Blaine rió y se encogió de hombros. "Espero que no te moleste, es sólo que me gustaste desde que te vi." Sonrió aún más cuando notó el rubor de Kurt, que definitivamente no estaba planeado. "Perdón si te hice sentir incómodo".

"Para nada, me gusta que sean directos", le contestó Kurt, evidentemente coqueteando con él.

"¿Eso significa que aceptas ir a cenar conmigo?"

Kurt le sonrió y se levantó, tomó su toalla y la sacudió antes de meterla en la bolsa. Blaine también se puso de pie y lo observó confundido. Kurt estaba disfrutando esto en serio. Cuando terminó de acomodar sus cosas, sacó una libreta y una pluma y anotó la dirección del bungalow donde se estaba quedando, arrancó la hoja y se la extendió a Blaine. "Pasa por mí a las siete". Blaine sonrió cuando tomó la hoja y estaba a punto de decir algo pero Kurt empezó a alejarse de él. _Esto va a ser divertido._

* * *

A Burt no le agradó mucho la idea de que Kurt saliera con un muchacho, pero su hijo le aseguró que sólo era un amigo y que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Aun así le pidió a Finn que fuera con ellos como chaperón, pero él se negó, lo habían obligado una vez a ir a una cita con Dave y Kurt y era algo que no quería repetir nunca. Burt se resignó y dejó que Kurt saliera con Blaine esa noche.

Blaine lo llevó a un restaurante de comida francesa que estaba a media hora de la playa. Kurt se sorprendió de que existiera un lugar así por esos rumbos y le preguntó a Blaine cómo lo conocía.

"Lo encontré por casualidad", le respondió sin perder la sonrisa. Kurt se imaginó que seguramente no era el primero al que llevaba ahí, pero por el bien de su 'cita' decidió pasar eso por alto.

Resultó que en serio tenían muchas cosas en común y durante la cena no hubo ningún silencio incómodo, prácticamente no dejaron de platicar un poco de todo. La escuela, sus familias, sus gustos, sus planes a futuro. Kurt pasó un muy buen rato, hacía mucho que no se divertía así con nadie.

* * *

Después de la cena Blaine llevó a Kurt hasta el bungalow y cuando se despidieron se acercó para besarlo pero Kurt lo detuvo. "No beso en la primera cita", le dijo al oído.

La expresión de sorpresa y casi decepción de Blaine fue lo mejor de la noche para Kurt, pero el chico se repuso casi de inmediato y volvió a adoptar su expresión de galán. "Entonces supongo que tendré que volver a invitarte a salir".

"¿En serio tienes tantas ganas de besarme?" _¿De dónde salió eso?_ Se preguntó Kurt. Nunca había sido bueno para coquetear, era más bien torpe y se ponía nervioso con facilidad, pero con Blaine lo sentía como algo natural.

Blaine sonrió, "Quiero conocerte más, y si en el proceso terminamos besándonos, bueno, eso será un extra. Y estoy seguro de que valdrá la pena".

_¡Wow! Sí que es bueno_. "Entonces nos vemos mañana en la playa. ¿Te parece bien a las once?"

"A las once está perfecto. Te veo mañana". Le sonrió a Kurt una última vez y le guiñó el ojo. Luego dio media vuelta y fue hasta su auto.

Kurt lo observó hasta que desapareció a lo lejos y suspiró. Hubiera sido una cita de ensueño si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de que seguramente todo era un acto bien estudiado y practicado por Blaine para conquistar a cuanta persona se le pusiera enfrente.

* * *

El día siguiente fue perfecto. Kurt y Blaine se encontraron en la playa, fueron a desayunar, pasearon un rato por la orilla de la playa, hicieron castillos de arena, en la tarde Blaine lo llevó a un lugar donde tenía preparado un picnic y por la noche regresaron a la playa. Nunca se les terminaron los temas de conversación, estaban a la mitad de la plática sobre el último tomo de la revista Vogue, cuando Blaine se disculpó y fue a su carro. Cuando regresó, llevaba una guitarra con él y comenzó a cantarle una canción a Kurt. Al terminar, ambos comenzaron a acercarse hasta que sus labios se tocaron, fue un beso bastante inocente, realmente Kurt esperaba otra cosa después de saber de la fama de conquistador de Blaine, pero no podía quejarse, fue lindo.

"Sabía que iba a valer la pena". Le susurró Blaine y Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

Cuando se encontraban una vez más afuera del bungalow de Kurt, Blaine le preguntó si podían volver a verse al día siguiente.

"Podemos vernos un rato antes de que me vaya", le contestó Kurt con algo de tristeza.

"¿Te vas mañana?" Esta vez la decepción no desapareció del rostro de Blaine. Kurt asintió. "¿Por qué no me habías dicho?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "No pensé que fuera a pasarla tan bien contigo y no creí que fuera importante. Pero en serio me gustaría verte mañana para despedirme de ti".

"Yo también quiero verte mañana, Kurt". Le dijo Blaine tomando sus manos.

"¿Nos vemos en el mismo lugar? ¿A la misma hora? Me voy al medio día".

"¿No te parece que es muy poco tiempo? ¿Sólo una hora?" Blaine puso su mejor expresión de perrito.

Kurt desvió la vista, esos ojos de perrito eran irresistibles. "No me gustan mucho las despedidas".

"No tiene por qué ser una despedida". Blaine se acercó y estaba a punto de besarlo cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto. De inmediato soltó las manos de Kurt.

Burt se aclaró la garganta de forma incómoda y observó a Kurt con una expresión que claramente decía _No creo que sea sólo un amigo_. "Buenas noches, señor", lo saludó Blaine. Burt sólo asintió y después de lanzarle otra mirada significativa a su hijo volvió a meterse.

"Nos vemos mañana". Le dijo y se acercó a darle un beso rápido en los labios. Luego se metió y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Su papá estaba sentado en el sillón y lo estudiaba con la mirada. Kurt se acercó sonriendo y le dijo "Nos vamos mañana papá, no tienes por qué preocuparte" antes de irse a dormir.

* * *

Cuando Kurt llegó, al día siguiente, Blaine ya lo estaba esperando. En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Blaine lo abrazó y lo besó. "Lo que te dije anoche era en serio. No tenemos por qué despedirnos, ¿por qué no me das tu teléfono? Podemos seguir en contacto, vernos cuando podamos, Lima no está tan lejos de Westerville. Esto no tiene por qué terminar… La verdad es que no quiero que termine". Le dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

Por fin había llegado el momento que Kurt había planeado desde el día que conoció a Blaine. Dio un paso hacia atrás y negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento pero no te puedo dar mi teléfono ni seguir en contacto contigo."

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Blaine, "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Fue divertido mientras duró Blaine, pero se acabó. No creerás que en serio iba a durar más de un fin de semana ¿o sí?"

"Al principio no, pero nunca había conocido a nadie como tú Kurt. No mentí cuando dije que quería conocerte más".

"Es curioso, yo tampoco había conocido a nadie como tú. Y no lo digo como cumplido. ¿De verdad crees que me ibas a engañar como a tantos otros?"

"¿De qué hablas Kurt?" Blaine quería parecer sincero, pero era evidente que había palidecido y estaba nervioso.

"No creas que no sé sobre tu fama de conquistador, nunca has tenido una relación seria y no te importa ser infiel ni herir los sentimientos de los demás."

"Eso…" Típico, iba a negarlo todo. "… es verdad". _No me esperaba eso_. Kurt no sabía qué decir así que Blaine continuó. "O más bien lo era, pero fue antes de conocerte. Nunca había sentido lo que me hiciste sentir en estos dos días. Es algo totalmente diferente. Yo… me enamoré de ti. Y si me das una oportunidad te lo puedo demostrar".

La verdad Kurt no se esperaba eso. ¿Blaine? ¿Enamorado de él? No, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Seguramente era otro de sus trucos… Pero parecía tan sincero… De todas formas Kurt sabía lo que tenía que hacer. "No puedo. Ya me lastimaron una vez y no pienso volver a pasar por lo mismo. Aunque quisiera no puedo confiar en ti". Dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, pero Blaine lo tomó por el brazo antes de que pudiera dar siquiera dos pasos.

"¿Entonces… todo fue mentira? ¿Algo que planeaste para vengarte por lo que alguien más te hizo?" Se veía tan triste que Kurt sintió una punzada de culpabilidad.

"No fue mentira. Sí, planeé salir contigo y luego botarte como seguramente tú has hecho más de una vez. Pero nuestras pláticas y todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, nada de eso fue mentira. Para ser sincero no creí que fueras a enamorarte".

"¿Por qué habría de creerte? Ya jugaste conmigo y me hiciste pensar que sentías algo por mí".

Y lo más irónico de todo era que _eso_ tampoco era mentira. Tal vez Kurt sí sentía algo por Blaine, pero las cosas entre los dos habían llegado a un punto en el que ya no importaba. ¿De qué servía decirle 'Creo que yo también me enamoré de ti' si de todas formas no iba a creerle? Así que Kurt decidió hacer lo que le pareció mejor, la única forma que conocía de lidiar con situaciones y emociones inesperadas. Adoptó su mejor expresión de superioridad y le dijo "¿No te suena conocido? No es tan divertido cuando estás del otro lado ¿verdad?" Blaine por fin lo soltó y lo observó con los ojos llenos de… ¿decepción? Esta vez fue él quien dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Kurt lo observó y empezó a pensar que tal vez no había sido muy buena idea. Él no era como Blaine, o como Dave o como tantos otros y realmente no importaba el hecho de que sólo hubiera actuado así para enseñarle una lección. Se prometió que nunca más iba a volver a hacer algo así sin importar qué tan molesto o lastimado estuviera. Lastimar a otra persona no hacía que el dolor desapareciera.

Una parte de él esperaba volver a encontrarse con Blaine algún día, tal vez en otras circunstancias las cosas entre ellos podrían funcionar. No estaba seguro. Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que cuando regresara iba a tener muchas cosas que platicarle a Mercedes mientras disfrutaban el maratón de Project Runway… y que Blaine Anderson nunca iba a olvidar el día que conoció a Kurt Hummel.

* * *

**Nota: **¿Qué sucede conmigo? ¿Por qué no puedo darles a estos chicos un final feliz? Supongo que son las canciones, la que usé en este capítulo es 'Weekend Love' de las Spice Girls. Espero les haya gustado y voy a hacer el intento por escribir algo más feliz para la próxima :)


	3. Love Story Parte 1

**Love Story**

(Parte 1)

Blaine odia enfermarse. Sobre todo en vacaciones.

Se supone que debería estar jugando afuera, montando su bicicleta (si no practica, ¿cuándo le van a quitar las rueditas entrenadoras?), pescando en el lago (quizás también nadando) o tal vez hasta jugando con Cooper a la pelota (aunque terminen peleando porque Cooper siempre hace trampa). Sus padres le habían dicho que si quería podía ir a un campamento de verano y se había emocionado con la idea de hacer fogatas y quemar malvaviscos y cantar canciones y contar historias de terror (bueno, tal vez eso no).

Pero en lugar de estar haciendo todo eso, está en cama, con varicela, viendo 'La Sirenita' (su película favorita) otra vez, ya no sabía cuántas veces la había visto en las últimas dos semanas. Y por mucho que le guste cantar 'Bajo el Mar' a todo pulmón, está empezando a aburrirse.

Con un gran suspiro apaga la televisión y se baja de la cama. Decide jugar con sus Power Rangers mientras espera a que regresen sus padres, esa noche va a volver a preguntarle a su mamá si ya puede salir a jugar. Por un momento piensa en pedirle a Cooper que juegue con él, pero su hermano mayor seguramente está jugando videojuegos o viendo alguna de esas películas que Blaine no puede ver porque no son para niños y no quiere interrumpirlo. Así que se deja caer resignado en la alfombra y empieza a jugar con sus muñecos.

Cuando el Blue Ranger está a punto de acabar con el monstruo, escucha una risa afuera de su ventana, su recámara tiene un pequeño balcón y Blaine decide salir a investigar. Realmente sólo se asoma porque su mamá le dijo que no podía salir al sol (si lo hace le van a salir más ampollas o lo que sea). Ve a un niño que parece de su edad, volando una cometa de color rojo y riendo cada vez que su juguete se eleva más y más en el cielo. De repente lo pierde de vista y piensa que ya se fue, pero escucha que la risa se vuelve a acercar y ve al niño corriendo de regreso cada vez más rápido y volteando a ver su cometa. Blaine piensa que es peligroso porque no está viendo hacia dónde va y justo en ese momento el niño se tropieza y cae de bruces en el suelo. Momentos después se sienta y empieza a sobar sus rodillas, Blaine no puede verlo muy bien, pero parece que está llorando, su cometa quedó olvidada, atorada en la rama de un árbol.

"¿Estás bien?" Le grita Blaine preocupado.

El niño levanta la cabeza y empieza a buscar quién le habla, tan sorprendido que parece que olvida el dolor por unos momentos. "¡Aquí estoy!" Vuelve a gritar Blaine agitando los brazos en el aire para llamar su atención.

Por fin lo ve y asiente, limpiándose las lágrimas con una mano. Luego le sonríe. "¿Quieres venir a jugar?"

"No puedo bajar", le contesta Blaine con tristeza.

El pequeño se ve decepcionado por un momento, pero luego parece tener una idea. Corre hasta el árbol que está justo a un lado del balcón y empieza a treparlo hasta llegar a una rama que considera lo suficientemente firme y se sienta en ella, quedando un poco más arriba de donde está Blaine. Voltea a verlo con una gran sonrisa. "Pensé que si no podías bajar, entonces yo podía subir hasta acá". Blaine no dice nada, sólo lo mira sorprendido porque nunca había visto a nadie trepar un árbol con tanta facilidad. "Oh, ¿tú tampoco quieres jugar conmigo?"

"¡No! Digo, sí quiero jugar, ¿por qué dices eso?" Se apresura a contestar Blaine, porque el otro niño se ve muy triste y a Blaine como que se le rompe el corazón al verlo así.

"No he hecho muchos amigos, los niños del parque no quieren jugar conmigo", le dice encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de hacer como que no le importa. "Estas vacaciones apestan".

Blaine le sonríe, "Yo sí quiero salir a jugar contigo, pero…" Duda un poco antes de salir rápidamente al balcón. "Estoy enfermo. Tengo varicela, ¿ves?", le dice extendiendo su brazo para mostrárselo y luego regresa rápidamente a su cuarto. "Mi mamá dice que es muy contagioso y no quiero que te enfermes tú también. Estar enfermo es muy aburrido".

"Ah, sí, yo tampoco quiero enfermarme", asiente con tristeza.

La puerta del cuarto de Blaine se abre. "Enano, ¿estás despierto?"

Voltea a ver a su hermano con el ceño fruncido, odia que lo llame _Enano_. "¿Qué quieres Cooper?"

"El doctor acaba de llegar. Voy a decirle que ya puede subir a verte", le dice y luego desaparece escaleras abajo.

Oh, sí. Se le había olvidado que sus padres habían llamado al doctor para que viniera a revisarlo, ojalá le diga que ya está curado.

"Ya tengo que irme", le dice el niño sacándolo de sus pensamientos. "Espero que te cures pronto", le sonríe débilmente y empieza a bajar del árbol.

Entonces Blaine recuerda algo. "¡Oye!", le grita, esperando no haberlo asustado, no quiere que se caiga del árbol. El niño voltea a verlo confundido, agarrándose del tronco y apoyando un pie en una rama. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Kurt, ¿y tú?"

"Yo me llamo Blaine. Si quieres, cuando me cure, podemos ir a jugar al parque o le podemos pedir a Cooper que nos lleve a pescar al lago o algo así".

Kurt asiente. "¡Claro que sí!" Se ve feliz.

Blaine se siente igual porque acaba de hacer un nuevo amigo y no va a pasar solo el resto del verano.

* * *

Al día siguiente Blaine está en su cuarto escuchando música. Resulta que el doctor le dijo que tiene que estar por lo menos otra semana sin salir de su casa. Siete días más. Y no puede esperar a que pasen rápido porque ya quiere ir a jugar con Kurt.

Cuando empieza 'MMMBop' salta sobre la cama y se pone a bailar y a brincar, cantando a todo pulmón (le encanta esa canción). De repente escucha un golpeteo en su ventana. Primero piensa que es la rama de un árbol que está pegando contra el cristal pero luego se da cuenta de que suena como si estuvieran arrojando piedras o algo. Baja el volumen de la música y va a ver qué pasa.

Se sorprende cuando ve a Kurt sentado en la misma rama de ayer, con unos curitas en las rodillas y una gran sonrisa. "¡Hola! Te estuve gritando pero no me oías, así que subí de nuevo al árbol y empecé a lanzar piedras." Le muestra la palma de su mano llena piedritas.

Blaine se ríe, "Me gusta escuchar música muy fuerte. Para molestar a mi hermano".

"También te gusta bailar", le dice Kurt con una sonrisa divertida. Blaine se sonroja y agacha la cabeza. "¿Qué crees?" Continúa Kurt emocionado. Blaine levanta la cabeza y lo mira con curiosidad. "Ayer le pregunté a mi mamá y me dijo que me dio varicela cuando tenía dos años. ¡No me puedo volver a enfermar!"

"¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial!" Blaine se pone contento, pero luego recuerda que le faltan siete días para poder salir de su casa. "Pero no puedo salir a jugar todavía".

Kurt no deja de sonreír. "No tienes que salir. Puedo venir a visitarte, tú te quedas en tu cuarto y yo en este árbol. Podemos escuchar música o lo que se nos ocurra. Será divertido, ¿sí quieres?", le pregunta con timidez y se pone a jugar con el borde de su playera, esperando la respuesta de Blaine.

"¡Claro que sí!".

* * *

A partir de entonces Kurt va a visitarlo todos los días y cada día juegan a algo diferente. Por ejemplo, un día juegan al circo. Kurt es un acróbata que desafía las alturas y Blaine un malabarista y domador de leones (a Blaine le da un poco de miedo que Kurt vaya a perder el equilibrio y a caerse del árbol, pero se da cuenta que el otro niño es bastante ágil y parece tener práctica, comienza a preguntarse si Kurt no será de verdad un acróbata de circo); otro día son exploradores en busca de un tesoro escondido en la selva; y al siguiente juegan a ser animales de la jungla, Kurt empieza siendo un mono que por alguna razón termina convertido en Tarzán, lo que los lleva a actuar algunas escenas de sus películas favoritas de Disney.

Antes de que Kurt se vaya a su casa, regularmente escuchan música o ven alguna película. Cooper incluso les prepara palomitas y refrescos o limonada de vez en cuando.

Una tarde, después de ver 'El Rey León' Kurt le dice a Blaine, "Eres Julieta".

"¿Qué?" le pregunta Blaine confundido.

"Julieta, ya sabes, ¿de 'Romeo y Julieta'?"

Blaine niega con la cabeza.

"Es una obra. Mi mamá es maestra de teatro y a veces me lleva a sus clases. Una vez estaban ensayando 'Romeo y Julieta' y ella está en un balcón y Romeo tiene que trepar a un árbol para poder hablar con ella". Le explica y se encoge de hombros, como si fuera obvio.

"Entonces… ¿tú eres Romeo?" Le pregunta Blaine, sólo para saber si entendió.

Kurt asiente con una sonrisa.

Por la noche, Blaine le pregunta a Cooper (que subió a su cuarto a molestarlo), "¿Conoces la obra de 'Romeo y Julieta'?"

Cooper sonríe con superioridad, "Claro que sí. Todo buen actor conoce los clásicos", le dice antes de salir.

Minutos después regresa con una película y luego de ponerla se acuesta en la cama, a un lado de Blaine. Al principio el niño no entiende qué está viendo, pero después escucha los nombres de 'Romeo' y 'Julieta' y se da cuenta de que es el mismo chico que sale en la película del barco que se hunde, Blaine piensa que se parece un poco a Kurt. No termina de ver la película, se queda dormido y sueña con bailes, ángeles y caballeros, balcones, árboles y barcos.

* * *

El doctor, ¡por fin!, le dice que ya está mejor y puede salir de su casa. Para celebrar, Cooper los lleva a él y a Kurt al parque y luego por unos helados. Blaine empieza a creer que este es el mejor verano de su vida (a pesar de la varicela).

Al día siguiente es el turno de Blaine de treparse a un árbol. Están jugando a rescatar a la Princesa que está encerrada en lo alto de una torre (jugaron 'Piedra, Papel o Tijeras' para decidir quién sería la princesa. Y Blaine descubrió que Cooper le mintió; el papel por supuesto que le gana a la piedra). Así que Blaine está balanceándose en la rama de un árbol cual damisela en desgracia (para hacerlo más creíble trae puesta una diadema de su madre como si fuera una corona y tiene una toalla enredada en forma de vestido) animando a Kurt para que acabe con el dragón. Kurt por su parte está blandiendo una escoba con fiereza y saltando de un lado a otro para esquivar las bolas de fuego imaginarias. De repente pone una expresión muy seria y dando un grito be batalla, atraviesa el aire con su escoba.

"¡Lo hiciste, Príncipe Kurt!" Grita Blaine emocionado y procede a bajarse del árbol para agradecer a su salvador.

Kurt lo observa bajarse del árbol con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Blaine prácticamente lo taclea gritando "¡Mi héroe!"

Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de que Richard, el padre de Blaine, se acerca en ese momento. "¿Blaine? Hijo, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunta mirándolos con algo de curiosidad y recelo.

"Oh, ¡hola papá! Estamos jugando. Kurt acaba de matar al dragón", le dice Blaine sonriendo con un brazo todavía alrededor de Kurt.

"¿Y por qué estás vestido así?"

"Porque soy la princesa", le contesta como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y bueno, para él lo es. Es como si le hubiera preguntado '¿De qué color es el cielo?' (azul, por supuesto) o '¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?' (sin lugar a dudas, pizza de pepperoni).

"Ya veo", Blaine se da cuenta de que su padre está molesto, como cuando Blaine no quiere comer sus verduras o Cooper va a alguna fiesta sin permiso. Pero no sabe por qué. "Se está haciendo tarde, hijo. Es hora de que entres a la casa".

"Pero papá, quiero seguir jugando con Kurt".

Richard lo toma del brazo y empieza a llevarlo hacia su casa, Blaine se retuerce e intenta zafarse pero sólo logra que lo agarre más fuerte. "No voy a repetirlo Blaine. Compórtate".

"¿Blaine?" Lo llama Kurt con timidez, obviamente intimidado por su padre, deja la escoba tirada en el piso y empieza a seguirlos con pasos vacilantes.

"Deberías irte a tu casa", en ese momento llegan a la entrada de su casa. Richard abre la puerta y hace pasar a Blaine. "Sube a tu cuarto", le dice antes de cerrar la puerta. Voltea a ver a Kurt. "Es mejor que ya no vengas a jugar con Blaine".

Blaine se queda parado en las escaleras, tratando de escuchar, y cuando oye lo que le dice su padre a Kurt empieza a gritar "¡No! ¡Kurt, no te vayas!" Corre hacia la puerta y en ese momento su padre entra, Blaine quiere esquivarlo e ir detrás de Kurt pero un par de brazos lo toman por la cintura. "¡Kurt regresa, por favor! ¡No te vayas!" Blaine está llorando y pataleando, tratando de librarse de los brazos de su padre pero no puede.

"Algún día lo entenderás hijo. Hay ciertas personas que no pueden ser tus amigos", le dice tratando de consolarlo. "Ve a tu cuarto y quítate ese disfraz, ¿sí?"

Blaine lo observa enojado y confundido y profundamente triste. Quiere gritarle, decirle que no le importa, que Kurt y él son amigos y siempre lo van a ser, pero se queda callado. Asiente y sube a su cuarto. No se cambia, sólo se tira en su cama y sigue llorando.

En algún momento escucha que alguien entra, pero no levanta la mirada, sigue sollozando en su almohada.

"¿Qué te pasa Enano? ¿No deberías estar jugando con tu amigo?"

Blaine empieza a llorar con más fuerza. Cooper se sienta en la cama, a un lado suyo y pone una mano en su espalda, tratando de consolarlo. "¿Se pelearon?"

Niega con la cabeza y por fin voltea a ver a su hermano. "Papá me dijo que ya no puedo jugar con él nunca más".

Cooper lo mira confundido, "¿Por qué? ¿Hicieron alguna travesura?"

Blaine vuelve a negar furiosamente. "Sólo estábamos jugando, Kurt acababa de vencer al dragón cuando papá llegó. Íbamos a hacer una fiesta en su honor por haber rescatado a la princesa".

En ese momento Cooper nota la diadema de su madre a un lado de la cama y la toalla lila con pequeñas flores de colores envolviendo el cuerpo de su hermano. "Blaine, ¿tú eras la princesa?"

Blaine asiente. "Kurt dijo que podíamos ser dos príncipes. Pero un príncipe no necesita que lo rescaten de un dragón y le dije que tenía que haber una princesa. Entonces jugamos 'piedra, papel o tijeras' para ver a quién le tocaba ser la princesa y yo perdí. ¡La piedra no puede romper el papel Cooper! Y nos disfrazamos. Tomé esto del cuarto de mis papás", le explica entre sollozos y Cooper trata de calmarlo frotando círculos en su espalda. Blaine se queda pensando un momento. "¿Crees que papá se enojó por eso? Siempre me dice que no debo tomar las cosas sin permiso".

Cooper lo mira con tristeza, "No lo sé Enano".

"No me despedí de él. Y papá le dijo que ya no podía venir a jugar. ¿Crees… crees que me odie?"

"Claro que no. Tú no hiciste nada malo. Hagamos un trato, ¿sabes dónde vive Kurt?" Blaine niega con la cabeza. "No debe vivir muy lejos de aquí. Mañana vamos a dar una vuelta, con suerte lo encontraremos".

Blaine sonríe un poco y asiente, luego abraza a su hermano. "Gracias, Coop".

* * *

Desafortunadamente, al día siguiente, su padre anuncia que va a mandarlo a un campamento de verano, tal y como quería y va a quedarse ahí prácticamente lo que resta de las vacaciones.

Blaine quiere protestar, pero Cooper le hace un gesto con la cabeza. Es mejor que no pelee con su padre, de todas formas va a tener que ir al campamento y es mejor que lo haga por las buenas.

No va a negarlo, honestamente se divierte. Cuando por fin se le pasa el enojo (un par de días después de que llega al campamento) decide que no va a pasársela encerrado en la cabaña todos los días, así que sale, intenta hacer amigos, hace fogatas, asa malvaviscos y canta canciones con los demás chicos (afortunadamente no hay historias de terror), pero nunca deja de pensar en su amigo y en lo genial que hubiera sido estar los dos divirtiéndose en el campamento.

Cuando regresa tiene la esperanza de encontrar a Kurt afuera de su casa o sentado en la rama de un árbol, pero no está ahí. Sube a su cuarto a dejar sus cosas y encuentra una cometa roja encima de su cama. Está a punto de ir a buscar a Cooper, cuando su hermano entra en su cuarto con una expresión de disculpa.

"Kurt no volvió. Salí a buscarlo, como te lo había prometido, Enano, pero no lo encontré. Y luego me vi esa cometa enredada en la rama de un árbol unos días después de que te fuiste. Y me acordé de un pequeño niño que pasó corriendo enfrente de la casa volando una cometa igual hace como un mes. Pensé que te gustaría tenerla".

Blaine está llorando, no sabe si es de tristeza porque tal vez nunca va a volver a ver Kurt o de alegría por lo que hizo su hermano, por lo menos ahora tiene un recuerdo de su mejor amigo.

* * *

**Nota: **Antes que nada muchísimas gracias a quienes han dejado sus reviews y han agregado la historia a sus favoritos, de verdad me alegra el día leer sus opiniones y me inspira a seguir escribiendo :)

La canción es 'Love Story' de Taylor Swift y sí, ya sé que había prometido un final feliz (no me odien), pero como se habrán dado cuenta esta es sólo la primera de tres partes y les puedo asegurar que la última parte sí tiene un final feliz y romántico ¡yay!

En esta parte de la historia Kurt tiene 8 años, Blaine 7; Kurt y su familia sólo están de vacaciones en Westerville es por eso que menciona que no ha hecho amigos y también por eso Cooper no lo vuelve a ver, me imagino que poco después del 'incidente' regresaron a Lima. La explicación se sentía algo forzada dentro de la historia porque está narrada desde el punto de vista de Blaine, pero no sé, sentí que debía aclararlo.

Como sea, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios. :)


	4. Love Story Parte 2

_10 años después_

Blaine está aburrido. Debió haber mandado al demonio a Wes, después de todo a nadie le interesa escuchar cantar a los Silbadores, por lo menos no cuando hay una banda que toca música mucho más variada (Thad insiste en que la gente suele menospreciar el encanto de las armonías de ocho partes).

Y para ser completamente honesto no le gustan los bailes, no desde lo que pasó la última vez que fue a uno. Así que ahí está, sentado junto a la mesa de los bocadillos, esperando que sea su turno de cantar y repasando mentalmente la lista y el orden de las canciones que van a interpretar en su baile de graduación.

De vez en cuando alguna chica se arma de valor y lo invita a bailar. Blaine es un caballero y no las rechaza, baila una o dos canciones pero cuando la chica en cuestión intenta pedirle su número o darle el suyo, cortésmente les hace saber que 'no está interesado'.

Porque, bueno, es gay. Aunque no lo parezca. David siempre le dice que tal vez debería ser un poco más extravagante, hacer más obvio que le gustan los chicos y no las chicas, para evitar seguir avergonzando y/o rompiéndoles el corazón a incontables chicas cada vez que sale con sus amigos a tomar un café o al cine o a comer. Blaine le responde que sólo está celoso porque él, siendo gay, tiene más suerte con las chicas que todos los demás y que ser gay no significa precisamente ser afeminado o llevar una bandera de arcoíris a todos lados o estar al último grito de la moda (aunque hablando de moda, si vieran el guardarropa de Blaine dejarían de molestarlo con eso, tiene demasiadas corbatas de moño y pantalones pescadores entallados como para ser hetero, obviamente el estricto uso del uniforme de Dalton para cualquier tipo de presentación o salida le impide expresarse a través de su ropa).

Por fin llega su turno. Cantan desde 'Teenage Dream' hasta 'Do Ya Think I'm Sexy', pasando por 'Hey Soul Sister', 'Animal', 'Raise Your Glass', 'What Kind Of Fool', entre otras. Blaine ama cantar y cuando está en el escenario se siente libre y feliz. Por eso cuando termina su presentación sale de inmediato al jardín para evitar volver a deprimirse ahí adentro.

De entre todos los árboles del jardín, hay uno especialmente alto, que lo hace sentirse melancólico por alguna razón. Se sienta en el pasto y se recarga contra el tronco del árbol. Levanta la vista y observa la luna. Está llena y se ve hermosa en el cielo despejado. Se le viene a la mente una canción que el consejo no aprobó para cantarla esa noche porque, según Wes, no es lo suficientemente popular y empieza a cantar en voz baja. "_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight; I'm beginning to see the light. Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight-_"

"_But I think I'll be alright"._

Blaine se sorprende al escuchar una voz (casi angelical, piensa) que parece provenir de entre las ramas del árbol, se pone de pie y empieza a buscar de dónde proviene pero está oscuro y no ve a nadie.

"Perdón. No quise asustarte… Es que, bueno, me gusta esa canción", vuelve a decir la voz y aunque es algo aguda, es definitivamente masculina.

"Es una buena canción… Pero sinceramente no esperaba encontrar a nadie aquí afuera y menos subido en un árbol", apenas sale la frase de sus labios siente de nuevo esa melancolía, pero la ignora. Sus ojos ya están un poco más acostumbrados a la oscuridad y logra ver una silueta unos cuantos metros por encima de él. "¿Por qué no estás disfrutando del baile?"

"Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta", le contesta la voz evasivamente.

"Cierto. ¿Te parece si intercambiamos historias?" Escucha una risita.

"Claro, ¿por qué no? ¿Quieres subir? Siento que le estoy hablando al aire y quisiera estar seguro de que no eres un producto de mi imaginación debido al aburrimiento".

Blaine se ríe. "Sí, yo estaba pensando algo parecido". Toma impulso y comienza a trepar el árbol hasta llegar a donde está el chico misterioso. No es una tarea fácil, el esmoquin no lo deja moverse con tanta libertad. Al fin se sienta al lado del otro chico y-

Wow

Si había pensado que su voz era hermosa y única, cuando por fin lo tiene enfrente no puede hacer más que admirarlo. Claro que una voz hermosa tenía que pertenecer a alguien igual. Tiene el cabello castaño, perfectamente peinado, la piel pálida y sus ojos, no sabe si son azules, o verdes, o grises.

El chico desvía la mirada y Blaine se da cuenta de que lo ha estado observando sin decir nada por demasiado tiempo, así que se aclara la garganta y le dice "¿Y bien? ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Vine con una amiga. Me pidió que la acompañara en una misión de espionaje", le dice en un tono avergonzado. Blaine arquea una ceja. "Pero no teníamos ni quince minutos de haber llegado cuando recibió una llamada de su novio y se largó sin importarle que habíamos venido en su auto y que no tengo forma de regresar a mi casa. Cuando le llamé para reclamarle, me dijo que aprovechara la oportunidad para ver la presentación de los Silbadores y que en cuanto pudiera iba a mandar a alguien por mí. Pero al parecer todos nuestros amigos tienen planes el viernes por la noche y nadie está disponible. Así que heme aquí".

"¿Vinieron a espiar a los Silbadores? ¿Por qué?"

"Rachel, así se llama mi amiga, y yo estamos en el club glee de nuestra escuela. Según ella, Vocal Adrenaline y los Silbadores son nuestra principal competencia en las Nacionales", le contesta encogiéndose de hombros. "Como sea, en mi enojo decidí no ver su presentación, por eso salí, pero debo admitir que me arrepiento, sonaban increíble".

Blaine sonríe al escuchar eso. "Wow, sí que se lo toman muy en serio. Aunque ahora que lo pienso Wes ha hecho cosas parecidas o peores cuando se trata de tener ventaja sobre la competencia. Una vez se puso a revisar los contenedores de basura que están afuera del auditorio de la preparatoria de un equipo rival, sólo para ver si había alguna pista de lo que tenían planeado", explicó Blaine negando con la cabeza, como si no pudiera creerlo.

El chico suelta una carcajada, "Prométeme que nunca vamos a dejar que nuestros amigos se conozcan, no quiero imaginar de lo que serían capaces… ¿Y tú?"

"Oh no. Quiero pensar que no estoy tan loco como para hacer algo así".

"Me refería a ¿por qué estás aquí afuera? Yo ya te conté mi historia".

"Oh, eso, claro. Debes saber que no soy fanático de los bailes, tuve una mala experiencia hace un tiempo y los evito como la plaga, me traen malos recuerdos. Si a eso le sumamos que no conseguí pareja para venir y que las chicas no dejan de intentar darme su número o conseguir el mío, bueno, realmente se me ocurren como diez cosas más interesantes que podría estar haciendo en lugar de estar aquí".

El chico lo observa con una ceja arqueada. "Nunca había escuchado a un chico quejarse porque las chicas se interesan en él".

"Bueno, tal vez sea porque a mí no me interesan las chicas", ve cómo el otro chico abre los ojos sorprendido, "Soy gay", agrega. Y en ese momento se pone a pensar por qué le está diciendo eso a alguien que apenas conoce, ni siquiera sabe su nombre, pero por raro que parezca le inspira confianza.

Cuando el chico le sonríe hay algo en su expresión que lo hace parecer más relajado, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. "Yo también". Se miran a los ojos por unos momentos y Blaine siente como si lo conociera de toda la vida. De repente el chico se aclara la garganta y le pregunta, "¿Y entonces por qué estás aquí? ¿Si podrías estar en cualquier otro lugar?"

"Mmm, bueno, Wes me obligó. Propuso a los Silbadores como entretenimiento durante el baile, y aunque ya habían contratado a la banda, les hicieron un espacio. Después de todo los Silbadores son como las estrellas de rock de Dalton". No puede evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Bueno, ahora sí me arrepiento de haberte contado que estoy aquí como espía. No lo hubiera hecho de haber sabido que eres parte de su club de fans o algo así" Pero la verdad no suena muy arrepentido, posiblemente porque sigue enojado con su amiga por haberlo abandonado.

Y bueno, de todas formas en algún momento se va a enterar, así que ¿por qué no decírselo?, "No soy precisamente un fan. Más bien su vocalista".

"Oh", ahora sí se ve arrepentido y ¿apenado?

"No te preocupes, no voy a decir nada. Después de todo ni siquiera nos viste". Le dice y se atreve a guiñarle un ojo.

El chico asiente. Se quedan callados, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Blaine siente la brisa y recuerda en dónde están sentados.

"Hace mucho tiempo que no trepaba un árbol. Desde que era niño", le dice Blaine y por primera vez en casi diez años se permite recordar a un niño que volaba una cometa de color rojo y que se convirtió en su mejor amigo en tan sólo unos días.

"Yo lo hago casi todo el tiempo. Es una especie de hobby, la verdad es que estando aquí arriba puedo olvidarme de todo", su mirada se vuelve lejana y Blaine se pregunta qué estará recordando. "Trepar árboles me ha traído cosas buenas. Hace años hice un muy buen amigo y la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasé sentado en la rama de un árbol… Algo así como lo que está pasando en estos momentos, de hecho".

Algo despierta en el interior de Blaine, ¿podría ser…? "¿Y qué pasó con él?"

"Creo que a su papá no le agradó mucho que fuéramos amigos. Y cuando le conté al mío lo que había pasado, me prohibió volver a ir. Nunca más volví a verlo".

Oh. Por. Dios.

"¿Kurt?"

"¿Cómo…?" El otro chico lo observa confundido por un momento, pero entonces parecie comprender lo que está pasando. "¿Blaine? ¿En serio eres tú?"

Blaine asiente con una sonrisa, todavía no puede creer que después de tantos años volvieran a encontrarse. "No lo puedo creer. Pero, la verdad, debí haberlo adivinado. No conozco a nadie más que tenga esta afición por subirse a los árboles".

"Y yo seguramente te hubiera reconocido antes de no ser porque en algún momento decidiste que peinar tu cabello con kilos de gel era una buena idea. Apenas se distinguen tus rizos", le dice Kurt con una sonrisa que indica que sólo está bromeando.

"Tenemos mucho qué platicar y todavía necesitas a alguien que te lleve a tu casa. ¿Te parece si vamos a tomar un café y luego te doy un aventón?"

Kurt lo duda un momento, "¿Estás seguro? Ya es algo tarde y la verdad es que mi casa no está tan cerca y-"

"Claro que estoy seguro Kurt. Anda, ya me estoy entumiendo aquí arriba", Kurt siente con una sonrisa y ambos empiezan a bajar del árbol.

* * *

A partir de ese momento Kurt y Blaine retoman la amistad que terminó tan abruptamente diez años atrás. Ambos han pasado por momento difíciles, no es fácil ser gay en Ohio y eso los hace identificarse aún más. Pronto se vuelven los mejores amigos, salen juntos casi todos los días y los fines de semana son prácticamente inseparables.

Thad le hace burla un día diciéndole que son como los 'Romeo y Julieta' de las competencias de coros. "Sólo que en este caso es difícil decidir quién es quién".

"Yo soy Julieta", responde Blaine sin pensar, pero luego de un momento agrega "Las rivalidades entre coros no nos afectan porque Kurt y yo sólo somos AMIGOS". Pone mucho énfasis en la última palabra y por alguna razón suena como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a él mismo. Por lo visto los demás opinan eso exactamente, a juzgar por las miradas de incredulidad en los rostros de Thad, Wes, David, Nick, Trent y Jeff. Sin embargo nadie vuelve a mencionar el tema.

A final de cuentas, Nuevas Direcciones y Los Silbadores pierden las Nacionales, su consuelo es que Vocal Adrenaline tampoco ganó el primer lugar ese año, lo que les da esperanzas para el año que viene.

* * *

Una tarde de verano, están en casa de Blaine viendo Moulin Rouge!, cuando de pronto la puerta principal se abre y Blaine se pone tenso. Kurt voltea verlo confundido.

"¡Ya estoy en casa! ¿Dónde estás, Enano?" Blaine se relaja visiblemente y pone los ojos en blanco. "Oh, ahí estás". Cooper se acerca y se deja caer en el sillón en medio de los dos (estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que una persona más pudiera sentarse entre ellos) "¿Qué estamos viendo?" Pregunta agarrando un puño de palomitas.

Blaine lo observa exasperado y detiene la película. "¿Podrías por lo menos tener la amabilidad de saludar?"

Cooper voltea a ver a Kurt con la mejor de sus sonrisas y extiende su mano. "Cooper Anderson, encantado de conocerte. Soy el hermano mayor de Blaine y futura estrella de Hollywood, seguramente me has visto en algunos programas de televisión". Detrás de él, Blaine hunde su cara en un cojín y niega con la cabeza.

"Hola Cooper, ¿cómo has estado? Me imagino que no te acuerdas de mí, ¿o sí?" Le dice Kurt mientras se dan un apretón de manos. Cooper lo observa confundido. "Soy Kurt".

Parece que eso no le dice nada a Cooper, "¿Kurt?", voltea a ver a Blaine, que rápidamente pone el cojín el su lugar y se sonroja. Parece que eso es lo único que Cooper necesita para recordar, porque inmediatamente sonríe de oreja a oreja, esta vez más sinceramente que la anterior, "¡Kurt! Ya te recuerdo. Eras el niño que solía estar trepado en la rama de un árbol haciéndole compañía a Blaine cuando estaba enfermo. ¡Vaya, qué sorpresa!" Luego voltea a ver a su hermano con expresión entre molesta y traicionada, "¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada, Enano?" Le pregunta mientras lo señala con el dedo.

Blaine se encoge de hombros pero no puede evitar algo de resentimiento en su voz cuando contesta, "La última vez que hablamos fue hace cuatro meses y todavía no había vuelto a ver a Kurt".

"Entre los castings, las grabaciones y las clases de actuación, no tengo tiempo ni para mí", le explica Cooper a Kurt. "Ser actor es una profesión muy demandante", Kurt asiente con solemnidad y Blaine pone los ojos en blanco.

"Oh, ¿das clases de actuación? Tal vez deberías ir a McKinley alguna vez. No nos vendrían mal algunos consejos", le dice Kurt entusiasmado.

"Me encantaría Kurt, déjame revisar mi agenda y hacer un espacio. Pero ya basta de hablar de mí".

Blaine no puede evitar murmurar "Wow, eso sí que es nuevo" y se sobresalta cuando siente la mano de su hermano en su hombro.

"Cuéntenme, ¿desde cuándo están saliendo?" les pregunta volteando a ver a uno y luego al otro, con una mano en el hombro de Blaine y la otra en el de Kurt.

"Em, No- No estamos saliendo. Sólo somos amigos". Contesta Kurt, y Blaine no puede evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado.

"Oh, ya veo", Cooper deja caer sus manos y voltea a ver a Blaine, pero él lo ignora decididamente, distrayéndose con el tazón de palomitas. "Bueno, como sea Kurt. Me dio gusto volver a verte. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir a desempacar y a hacer unas cuantas llamadas". Y con esto Cooper se levanta y desaparece escaleras arriba.

Kurt y Blaine regresan a ver la película y ninguno de los dos menciona lo que dijo Cooper. Cuando Moulin Rouge! termina, ambos están llorando y Kurt se disculpa diciendo que acaba de recibir un mensaje de su papá pidiéndole que vaya a ayudarle en el taller.

* * *

Esa noche, Blaine y Cooper están cenando comida china en la sala, mientras ven alguna película. Blaine realmente no está poniendo atención.

"¿Por qué no son novios?" Pregunta Cooper de repente.

Blaine levanta la vista, "¿Qué?"

"Tú y Kurt, ¿por qué no son novios? Es obvio que te gusta".

"Me gusta que seamos amigos, Cooper. Además, no estoy seguro de que Kurt sienta algo por mí y-"

"Oh, por favor".

"-y aunque así fuera, no quiero arruinar las cosas. Prefiero que seamos solamente amigos que intentar ser algo más y echarlo a perder".

"El que no arriesga no gana. ¿Quién dice que las cosas van a salir mal? Si quieres un consejo, Enano, yo te diría 'Inténtalo, no pierdes nada y puedes ganar mucho'".

Blaine niega con la cabeza, "Puedo perder a Kurt y eso es perder demasiado… Además la última vez que seguí uno de tus consejos, fue un desastre". Le dice mirándolo enojado.

"¿De qué hablas?" Pregunta Cooper en forma inocente.

"¿De qué-? ¡El Gap-Ataque! ¿Lo recuerdas? 'Llévale serenata, Enano. Todos aman las serenatas en San Valentín'" Le dice Blaine y un escalofrío lo recorre sólo de recordar lo humillante que fue eso.

"Yo te dije que le llevaras serenata pero nunca te dije que lo hicieras en su lugar de trabajo, forzándolo a salir del clóset enfrente de sus compañeros, su jefe homofóbico-"

"Y veinte clientes mortificados".

"-y menos con una canción que habla sobre juguetes sexuales y lo que piensas hacer cuando estén solos".

"Me dijiste que podía cantarle algo de Robin Thicke".

"Algo así como 'Sweetest Love' o 'Angels', no 'When I Get You Alone'".

Blaine se sonroja porque sí, en perspectiva pudo haber escogido una canción mejor. "El punto es que tus consejos apestan. Y si me disculpas, me voy a dormir. Estoy cansado".

Se levanta y sube a su habitación. Siente la mirada de su hermano pero no voltea, está bastante enojado porque de alguna forma Cooper siempre logra hacerlo sentir miserable aunque sus intenciones sean buenas.

Durante el resto de la semana, Blaine evita en lo posible pasar tiempo en su casa, Kurt y él van al cine o a tomar un café o al parque, a veces se pasan toda la tarde recostados en el pasto (o subidos en la rama de algún árbol), platicando, observando las nubes y tratando de encontrarles forma, es relajante.

* * *

Un día, están en la cocina de Blaine horneando galletas. Más bien, Kurt está intentando enseñarle a Blaine a hornear. Cooper se les une y Blaine lo observa extrañado, porque Cooper odia meterse a la cocina.

De alguna forma, Cooper se las arregla para hacer un completo desastre, la cocina parece un campo de batalla y la ropa de Blaine es el soldado caído. Está cubierto de harina, huevo, chocolate, leche y por alguna extraña razón, salsa picante. "Pensé que la salsa le daría un toque más exótico a las galletas", le explica Cooper a Kurt con expresión de culpabilidad.

Blaine sabe que está actuando, lo conoce muy bien, pero Kurt (tan inocente) no, "Está bien Cooper, sólo hay que meter la ropa a lavar en seguida para que la mancha sea más fácil de remover", le dice mientras le da unas palmaditas en el hombro con aire maternal.

"Voy a cambiarme y a meter a lavar esto. No tardo", dice Blaine resignado y luego se dirige a su cuarto.

"Oye Kurt, ¿por qué no vas a ayudarlo a escoger su ropa? En serio, no le vendría mal un cambio de imagen" Blaine se queda paralizado en las escaleras y voltea hacia la cocina a tiempo para ver cómo Cooper prácticamente empuja a Kurt en su dirección.

Kurt lo está observando inseguro al pie de las escaleras, "Claro, vamos Kurt. Desde hace tiempo estaba pensando en deshacerme de algunas cosas. Tal vez puedas ayudarme". Kurt le sonríe, emocionado, obviamente por la idea del cambio de imagen.

Una vez en su habitación, Blaine entra al baño a cambiarse, no sin antes decirle a Kurt que puede empezar a ver la ropa en su clóset.

"Wow, sí que te gustan las corbatas de moño", escucha decir a Kurt a través de la puerta y sonríe.

"Son elegantes y adorables Kurt. Nunca fallan en darle un toque de estilo a cualquier atuendo… Aunque tal vez sí tengo demasiados, en la parte de arriba del clóset hay dos cajas más". Pone su ropa sucia en una canasta para llevarla a la lavadora y se pone una playera y un pants, no es lo mejor que tiene pero es lo único que hay porque olvidó llevar un cambio de ropa al baño.

Cuando está limpiando los restos de harina y chocolate de su cara se da cuenta de que Kurt está extrañamente callado. "¿Kurt? ¿Sigues ahí?" Pero no hay respuesta, preocupado sale a ver qué pasa.

Kurt está parado junto a su cama, pero en sus manos no hay corbatas de moño. Lo que hay es una cometa… de color rojo. Blaine se pone casi del mismo color cuando Kurt levanta la vista en el momento en el que empieza a acercarse.

"Blaine, ¿qué es esto?"

"Mmmm una cometa".

"Es idéntica a una que yo tenía cuando era niño. Mi- Mi madre me ayudó a hacerla".

"Oh… La verdad no estoy seguro de que sea la tuya, Cooper me la dio hace mucho tiempo, poco después de… de lo que pasó con mi papá", Kurt asiente, sabe de qué está hablando.

"¿Y la has conservado todo este tiempo?"

"Sí, bueno… yo…" Pero no sabe qué decir.

"¿Por qué?"

"Kurt…" Podría decirle que simplemente había olvidado que la tenía, lo cual es verdad hasta cierto punto, pero hay una voz que no puede sacar de su cabeza y que le dice 'Inténtalo, no pierdes nada y puedes ganar mucho'. Respira profundo y decide tomar el riesgo. "Kurt, siempre has sido alguien muy importante para mí. Cuando éramos niños te convertiste en mi mejor amigo, nunca olvidé todos esos días que jugamos juntos. Y ahora que nos volvimos a encontrar, no solamente eres mi mejor amigo, me di cuenta de que he pasado toda mi vida buscándote. Esta cometa sólo representa lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida".

Kurt no dice nada, sólo lo observa sorprendido, Blaine comienza a acercarse y se siente aliviado cuando Kurt no sale corriendo. Con suavidad le quita la cometa y la pone en la cama, lentamente se va acercando más a Kurt, dándole tiempo para que lo detenga si lo desea, pero no lo hace y en pocos segundos, que parecen una eternidad, Blaine acorta la distancia entre sus labios y está besando a Kurt; unos instantes después, Kurt le responde el beso.

No hay palabras para describirlo, realmente es todo lo que imaginó y mejor. Cuando por fin se separan, ambos sonríen. Sin embargo, su burbuja es reventada por un olor penetrante que proviene de la cocina.

"¡Demonios! ¿Por qué dejamos a Cooper solo allá abajo?" Kurt y él bajan corriendo tomados de la mano y encuentran a Cooper en medio de una cortina de humo saliendo de la cocina con una charola llena de galletas carbonizadas. Por alguna razón que ninguno de los dos alcanza a comprender, está sonriendo.

"¡Parece que todo salió bien!" Les dice sin dejar de sonreír, Blaine le lanza una mirada incrédula. "Oh, sí. Las galletas se quemaron un poco, pero para ser nuestro primer intento yo creo que no estuvo tan mal". Dice mirando orgulloso su charola.

"Vamos, hay que limpiar todo y abrir las ventanas para que salga el humo antes de que los vecinos llamen a los bomberos", les dice Kurt, dándole un apretón a la mano de Blaine y guiándolo a la cocina. Blaine lo sigue sin protestar aunque en su opinión Cooper debería ser quien se quede en la cocina limpiando mientras ellos regresan a su habitación y continúan con lo que estaban haciendo antes de ser interrumpidos por las gracias de su hermano.

Para cuando terminan de limpiar ya es tarde y Kurt debe regresar a su casa. Antes de irse recuerda horrorizado que Blaine nunca metió a lavar su ropa y que seguramente su chaleco está arruinado. Blaine le asegura que no hay problema y le da un beso dulce antes de que se meta en su auto.

Cuando entra de nuevo a su casa, se acerca a su hermano y lo abraza. "Gracias Coop".

"Ni lo menciones Enano. Además ese chaleco era horrible". Le dice con una sonrisa.

Blaine lo golpea en el hombro antes de ir a ordenar la comida china.

* * *

Al inicio de clases, Blaine decide dejar Dalton y estudiar en McKinley con Kurt. Quiere pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con él antes de que Kurt vaya a la universidad en Nueva York. Le dice a su padre que es porque algún día tendrá que enfrentarse al mundo real y Dalton no lo prepara para eso.

Poco después de haber ganado las Regionales, Kurt y Blaine están en su casa. Acaban de regresar de visitar a Dave, que por fin fue dado de alta y ambos están emocionalmente agotados con todo lo que acaba de pasar: el intento de suicidio de Dave, el accidente de Quinn, la casi boda de Finn y Rachel; y sin darse cuenta se quedan dormidos en el sillón.

El ruido de la puerta despierta a Blaine. ¡Maldición! Se quedaron dormidos y sus padres acaban de llegar. Aunque quiera levantarse no puede, Kurt está dormido plácidamente con la cabeza recargada sobre su pecho.

"¿Blaine? ¿Estás en casa?" Pregunta Richard entrando en la sala y encendiendo la luz. Cuando los ve, Blaine nota cómo de inmediato su expresión se endurece. "¿Qué significa esto?"

"¿Qué pasa cariño?" La madre de Blaine, Amelia, entra en la sala y al observar la situación coloca una mano sobre el hombro de su esposo.

En ese momento Kurt despierta, Blaine lo ayuda a enderezarse y toma su mano, la situación es muy tensa pero están juntos y eso le da a Blaine el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a su padre.

"No has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"Nada papá. No estábamos haciendo nada malo".

"¿Nada malo? ¿Entonces según tú está bien invitar a tus amigos a la casa sin nuestro permiso y sobre todo sin ningún tipo de supervisión?"

"Por favor, Cooper invitaba a sus amigos todo el tiempo y nunca hubo ningún problema".

"No es lo mismo, Blaine".

Y Blaine simplemente ya está harto, desde que le dijo a sus padres que era gay siempre ha sentido esa barrera entre ellos. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasan en su trabajo o en viajes de negocios, cuando estaba en Dalton no lo sentía tanto porque prácticamente vivía en la escuela, pero ahora que pasa más tiempo en su casa y que tiene que convivir con ellos más seguido se ha dado cuenta de que él y su padre no tienen nada en común, las cenas son incómodas porque nunca hay nada de qué platicar, su madre hace el intento pero no es suficiente para quitarle esa sensación de que no es más que una decepción para ellos, obviamente el tema de su sexualidad es algo que no se menciona en la casa. Y son ese tipo de comentarios, las diferencias en el trato hacia él y hacia su hermano mayor las que no soporta. Y con toda la carga emocional de la última semana, esa es la gota que derrama el vaso.

"¡¿Por qué no? ¿Porque soy gay?" Le grita y se pone de pie soltando la mano de Kurt, quien de inmediato vuelve a tomarla y trata de tranquilizarlo.

"¡Basta!" Todos se sorprenden cuando la madre de Blaine levanta la voz. "Blaine no le hables así a tu padre. Richard, cálmate, estás haciendo esto más grande de lo que es", al escuchar esto, su padre niega con la cabeza y se va. Amelia lo observa unos instantes, luego voltea a ver a Kurt. "Ya es tarde, tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti, ¿quieres llamarlos para avisarles que estás bien?"

Kurt niega con la cabeza, "Muchas gracias. De todas formas creo que ya debo irme", le dice levantándose del sillón.

Blaine empieza a caminar con él hacia la puerta y de reojo observa que su padre se mete a su estudio. "Te llevo a tu casa".

Kurt asiente. "Hasta luego. Gusto en conocerla", Kurt extiende su mano hacia Amelia y ella la toma al tiempo que le sonríe, aunque algo triste, seguramente pensando que hubiera sido mejor conocerse en otras circunstancias.

"Igualmente. No tardes mucho, Blaine", su hijo le sonríe agradecido y antes de salir la ve entrar en el estudio. Para tratar de tranquilizar a su padre, espera.

"Sí recuerdas que llegamos aquí en mi auto, ¿verdad?" Le pregunta Kurt una vez que están afuera, señalando con la cabeza la camioneta estacionada enfrente de la casa de Blaine.

"Sólo necesitaba un pretexto para salir de ahí. Vamos, te acompaño a tu auto", le dice tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo para cruzar la calle.

Antes de abrir la puerta del conductor, Kurt se muerde el labio inferior y voltea a ver a Blaine, "Tal vez ya no debería venir a tu casa".

"¿De qué hablas? La mayoría del tiempo mis padres están de viaje, esto… esto no va a pasar siempre".

"Es obvio que tu padre no ha cambiado su forma de pensar en todo este tiempo y la verdad es que no me gusta pensar que estoy causándote problemas con él".

Blaine aprieta su mano, "Mi padre y yo no hemos tenido una buena relación desde hace mucho tiempo, esto sólo fue la gota que derramó el vaso… No voy a dejar que se repita lo que pasó hace diez años Kurt, esta vez no voy a dejar que mi padre nos separe. Pero no quiero que te sientas responsable por eso, lo estoy haciendo por mí, por _nosotros_".

"Lo sé… Mi papá podría hablar con el tuyo si quieres. Él ya tiene experiencia y, no sé, podría hacerlo ver las cosas de otra forma", sugiere Kurt, intentando arreglar la corbata de moño de su novio, sólo para distraerse con algo.

Blaine suspira, "Lamentablemente no todos podemos tener un padre como el tuyo, Kurt. Creo que yo tengo que lidiar con esto a mi manera".

"Está bien, pero si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en avisarme".

"Gracias. Lo haré". Blaine lo besa antes de que entre en el auto y lo observa alejarse.

Es hasta que lo pierde de vista cuando decide regresar a su casa, no sin antes respirar profundamente tratando de prepararse para lo que sea que va a pasar.

Cuando entra, ve a sus padres sentados en el sillón. Esperándolo.

"¿Desde cuándo ha estado pasando esto, Blaine? ¿Esta es la razón por la que dejaste Dalton?" Richard lo observa pero Blaine se da cuenta de que ya no está tan enojado, tendrá que agradecerle a su madre por eso.

"Hemos estado saliendo desde el verano y sí papá, dejé Dalton para estar con él, este es su último año en Ohio antes de que se vaya a la universidad".

Richard asiente, "Sí te das cuenta de que estás arriesgando muchas cosas sólo por un muchacho, ¿verdad?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Dalton es una de las escuelas más prestigiadas de Westerville, seguir estudiando ahí te hubiera podido abrir fácilmente las puertas a cualquiera de las mejores universidades del país. No sé qué planes tengas para el futuro pero debes estar consciente de que si quieres ingresar a alguna universidad que valga la pena, te va a costar trabajo".

"Mi promedio es bueno y-"

"Por si eso fuera poco, ¿regresar a una escuela pública, Blaine? Cuando me dijiste que era para enfrentar tus demonios y prepararte para el mundo real, te creí y apoyé tu decisión. Si hubiera sabido que sólo lo hacías para estar con alguien jamás lo hubiera permitido. Parece que ya se te olvidó lo que pasó la última vez que trataste de actuar según tus _preferencias_, ¿quieres terminar en el hospital otra vez?"

"No ha pasado nada en todo este tiempo. ¡A nadie le importa!"

"¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro?", Blaine voltea a ver a su madre sorprendido, pensaba que ella iba a estar de su lado. "¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que todo está bien? Al parecer hay muchas cosas que no nos has dicho. ¡Acabamos de conocer a alguien a quien has estado viendo desde el verano! Ni siquiera sabemos su nombre, pero por lo visto no es la primera vez que viene a la casa".

"¿Tú también, mamá? No pensé que tú fueras a reprocharme el haber invitado a Kurt a la casa. Se llama Kurt". Nunca en su vida Blaine había deseado tanto que Cooper estuviera ahí, por muy odioso que fuera su hermano, estaba seguro de que por lo menos él estaría de su lado.

"No estoy hablando de eso, Blaine. Pensábamos que eras un chico maduro y responsable, por eso no nos preocupaba dejarte solo unos días mientras salíamos por un viaje de negocios, confiábamos en ti. Pero, ¿cómo podemos confiar en ti si tú no confías en nosotros?"

"Explíquenme cómo puedo confiar en ustedes. Aunque hubiera querido contarles sobre Kurt, nunca están aquí y cuando están simplemente no hablamos… Esta es la primera conversación 'normal' que tenemos desde que les dije que soy gay".

"No creo que ese Kurt sea una buena influencia para ti", le dice Richard ignorando completamente lo que acaba de decir. "Sé que no puedo prohibirte que lo veas, pero ponte a pensar que en unos cuantos meses él se habrá ido a la universidad y tú te quedarás aquí, y cuando conozca a alguien más y se olvide de ti, te darás cuenta de que todo esto que estás haciendo por él no sirvió de nada". Dicho esto se levanta y desaparece escaleras arriba.

Blaine no sabe en qué momento empezó a llorar pero lo que dijo su padre en verdad lo lastimó porque, honestamente, lo ha pensado. Sabe que cuando Kurt se vaya, mantener una relación a larga distancia será difícil ¿y si su padre tiene razón? ¿Y si Kurt lo deja por alguien más? Una mano en su hombro lo saca de sus pensamientos y cuando levanta la vista se encuentra con su madre, sentada a su lado.

"La única razón por la que me molesté es porque no me gusta que me ocultes las cosas, no quiero que pienses que no puedes hablar conmigo o que no puedes decirme… _ciertas_ cosas. Eres mi hijo y te amo, aunque no esté contigo todo el tiempo".

"Gracias mamá, yo también te amo", Blaine siente un gran alivio y tal vez es por lo que acaba de decirle o simplemente porque necesita que alguien le diga que todo va a estar bien, por la razón que sea, le hace la siguiente pregunta, "¿Tú crees que… que las relaciones a larga distancia pueden funcionar?"

"Tal vez tu padre tenga razón, Blaine. Los romances de preparatoria no siempre sobreviven a la universidad y menos si es una relación a larga distancia. Ambos son muy jóvenes y todavía tienen mucho por vivir. Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedan disfrutar el tiempo que les queda juntos", Amelia limpia sus lágrimas y le sonríe, "Kurt parece un buen muchacho y es obvio que te hace feliz así que no te preocupes tanto por lo que va a pasar y trata de hacer de estos últimos meses a su lado los mejores. De esta forma si… las cosas no funcionan, podrás tener un bonito recuerdo". Le da un beso en la mejilla y luego de darle las buenas noches sube a su cuarto, dejando a Blaine solo con sus pensamientos.

Sabe que lo que le dijo su mamá es verdad, no puede saber si Kurt y él van a estar juntos toda la vida ni tampoco si van a terminar en cuanto estén en diferentes estados y es muy pronto para preocuparse por eso pero… está seguro de que Kurt es el amor de su vida y el pensar en la posibilidad de terminar con él le rompe el corazón.

* * *

Kurt y él deciden intentar lo de la relación a larga distancia porque, aunque a Kurt no lo aceptaron en NYADA, se va a Nueva York para incursionar en el mundo de la moda (su segunda opción). No es fácil, hay veces en que la carga de trabajo es demasiada y pueden pasar hasta una semana sin saber nada el uno del otro, pero intentan hablar por teléfono o por Skype, incluso se escriben cartas de vez en cuando (Blaine es un romántico y adora la idea de recibir y enviar correspondencia) y así logran permanecer juntos a pesar de las circunstancias.

Blaine espera con ansias que llegue el verano para volver a ver a su novio, quien le prometió regresar a Ohio para ayudarlo a preparar sus cosas para su viaje a Nueva York, había decidido entrar a la Universidad de Nueva York y estudiar música. Mientras espera que llegue Kurt, está en su habitación decidiendo qué atuendos debe llevar y preguntándose si las corbatas de moño son demasiado, tal vez sea hora de cambiar de estilo, después de todo ya es un estudiante universitario.

De repente se da cuenta de que ya es tarde y Kurt no ha llegado, lo cual es bastante raro porque Kurt siempre es muy puntual. No contesta sus llamadas, no responde sus mensajes y cuando está a punto de ir a buscarlo, suena el timbre. Baja corriendo las escaleras de su casa y abre la puerta sonriendo con alivio, pero la sonrisa desaparece de su rostro al ver la expresión de su novio. Confundido, lo invita a pasar y mientras Kurt se sienta en el sofá, él va a la cocina por dos vasos de té helado.

Cuando regresa, se sienta a su lado, colocando los vasos sobre la mesa de centro. "Kurt, ¿estás bien? Estaba muy preocupado por ti, no contestabas mis llamadas ni mis mensajes". Le pregunta intentado tomar su mano, pero Kurt la retira con el pretexto de tomar su vaso.

"Tú y yo siempre hemos sido honestos. En eso se basa nuestra relación ¿cierto?" Le pregunta y Blaine asiente, "Entonces ¿por qué no me habías dicho que mandaste una solicitud a la Universidad de California y que de hecho te aceptaron?"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo te enteraste?"

"Es verdad…" Kurt respira profundo y mira a Blaine a los ojos. "Voy a hacerte una pregunta y quiero que me respondas con la verdad", Blaine asiente de nuevo, "¿Vas a estudiar en la Universidad de Nueva York porque de verdad quieres hacerlo o sólo porque quieres que estemos juntos?"

Por un momento Blaine no sabe qué decir porque bueno, la verdad es que desde que Kurt mencionó que quería ir a Nueva York terminando la preparatoria, él no había considerado otras opciones, la idea era estudiar allá, conseguir un departamento e iniciar su vida juntos. Y él quiere todo eso. "Kurt, eso es lo que yo quiero. Todos los planes de los que hemos hablado, nuestra vida allá. La verdad es que es lo mismo, quiero estudiar allá y quiero estar contigo", al ver la expresión de Kurt no puede más que agregar, "Y el plan de estudios es muy bueno, es justamente lo que busco".

"¿Ya lo comparaste con el de la Universidad de California?" Blaine niega con la cabeza, un poco avergonzado, "Yo sí y tal vez te convendría más estudiar en California".

"¡No! Si hice la solicitud fue solamente porque mi padre me dijo que tenía que ver más opciones. Estaba tan emocionado por la idea de que me apoyara en mi elección de estudiar música que no pude más que seguirle el juego. Fue una suerte que me aceptaran en las dos universidades pero la verdad es que mi única opción siempre fue Nueva York".

"La cuestión es… si se nos presenta algo que podría considerarse la oportunidad de nuestras vidas y esa oportunidad nos obligara a tomar caminos separados, ¿deberíamos tomarla?"

"Algo me dice que esto ya no es sobre mí".

"¡Sí es sobre ti! Blaine, la universidad de California es una gran opción para ti y no quiero que la desperdicies sólo porque quieres seguirme. No quiero que un día te des cuenta de que pudiste haber hecho algo más de tu vida y no lo hiciste sólo porque querías estar conmigo, es… demasiada responsabilidad para mí".

Blaine toma sus manos y esta vez Kurt no hace el intento por retirarlas, pero desvía la vista y Blaine se da cuenta de que hay algo más, algo que no le está diciendo. "Yo diría que el estudiar en California difícilmente puede considerarse la oportunidad de mi vida. Broadway y Hollywood son diferentes y cada uno tiene su encanto, pero Cooper es la estrella de la familia, a mí me llama más la atención el teatro musical", con una mano toma el mentón de Kurt y con cuidado gira su rostro para verlo a los ojos, "Ahora, ¿puedes decirme de qué se trata todo esto?"

Kurt suspira. "Me ofrecieron un trabajo, realmente es sólo para realizar mis prácticas, pero si todo sale bien existe la posibilidad de que me contraten en una reconocida casa de moda-"

"¡Kurt, eso es genial!"

"- en Paris".

"Oh".

"No sé qué hacer Blaine. Por eso quería asegurarme de que no te estás limitando sólo por mí, que en serio estás considerando todas las opciones y de que al final vas a escoger lo mejor para ti… Esta una gran oportunidad pero hemos hecho tantos planes juntos, no quiero echar a perder todo eso" cierra los ojos por un momento y respira profundo, cuando los abre parece haber tomado su decisión. "¿Sabes qué? No voy a ir a Paris, puedo hacer mis prácticas en cualquier otro lugar. Iremos juntos a Nueva York y vamos a hacer todo lo que tenemos planeado. Tú eres lo mejor para mí Blaine y quiero estar contigo".

Esto es lo más difícil que ha tenido que hacer en su vida, pero sabe que tiene que hacerlo. "Yo también quiero estar contigo pero, seamos realistas Kurt, oportunidades así no se presentan todos los días… Esto es lo que vamos a hacer: tú te vas a ir a Paris, vas a trabajar para los mejores diseñadores y te vas a preparar para que en un futuro todos se peleen por tener tus diseños en las pasarelas más importantes y reconocidas del mundo. Yo iré a Nueva York, me graduaré con honores, tal vez haga una que otra audición o, lo que es más probable, me elijan para escribir la música del nuevo éxito de Broadway".

"Blaine… Yo…", pero no puede seguir, las lágrimas se lo impiden.

"Así tiene que ser Kurt, no quieres limitarme y yo tampoco quiero eso para ti. Tal vez tengamos que tomar caminos separados una vez más", él también está llorando, pero logra sonreír, "Si nos volvimos a encontrar después de 10 años, estoy seguro de que podemos volver a hacerlo".

"Voy a estar ahí en el estreno de esa obra", le dice Kurt intentando sonreír.

"Lo sé", Blaine sólo lo abraza con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

* * *

Burt, Carole, Rachel, Finn y Blaine están en el aeropuerto para despedir a Kurt. Finn y Rachel no han hablado mucho, pero Blaine no puede evitar notar las miradas que se lanzan de vez en cuando y piensa que tal vez esta despedida pueda volver a reunirlos. _'Por lo menos alguien va a tener un final feliz'_. No quiere parecer resentido pero, ¡por Dios! el amor de su vida está a punto de marcharse lejos por tiempo indefinido, por supuesto que tiene derecho a estar resentido.

Kurt se despide de cada uno de los miembros de su familia, cuando llega con Burt, Blaine se da cuenta de lo difícil que es para él dejar ir a su hijo pero a pesar de la tristeza de saber que ahora su único medio de comunicación será a través de esas cosas tecnológicas que no entiende muy bien y que va a tener que aprender a usar, se ve extremadamente orgulloso y feliz por lo que ha logrado Kurt. Una expresión que Blaine está seguro que jamás verá en el rostro de su padre.

Cuando es su turno de despedirse, Kurt no le dice nada, sólo toma su rostro entre sus manos y lo besa. Es un beso dulce, apasionado, intenso. "Te prometo que te voy a encontrar", le dice cuando al fin se separan. "No sé cuánto tiempo me tome, pero puedes estar seguro de que nos volveremos a ver".

"Te amo, Kurt".

"Yo también te amo".

Blaine lo observa alejarse y tiene ganas de alcanzarlo y decirle que cambió de opinión, que quiere que se quede y que se vayan juntos a Nueva York, que busquen un departamento y que pasen juntos el resto de sus vidas. ¿Por qué se lo dejaron todo al destino? ¡No están en una película romántica, maldita sea! ¡Él no es John Cusack! _'¡Por favor no te vayas!'_ su cerebro le ruega que le grite, pero no dice nada. No le queda más que esperar. Kurt prometió que se volverían a ver y él nunca rompe sus promesas.

* * *

**Nota: **¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí está la segunda parte de 'Love Story', es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora y culpo a Cooper por eso, esas escenas con él no estaban planeadas para nada, pero la verdad es que no pude resistirme a incluir un poco de Aderbros :) y las dos escenas finales las había imaginado diferentes pero estoy contenta con el resultado, ¿qué les pareció? Ah y esa referencia a John Cusack (mi amor platónico) es por la película 'Serendipity' o 'Señales de amor', en la que él y Kate Beckinsale le dejan al destino el volver a verse un día, en la siguiente (y última) parte de 'Love Story' queda explicado por qué tomaron esa decisión.

Muchas gracias a quienes han dejado sus comentarios. Que tengan un excelente día y nos seguimos leyendo pronto :)


	5. Love Story Parte 3

_4 años después_

No hay nada que Blaine disfrute más que encontrar tiempo a solas para sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol a escribir canciones con una taza de café al lado. La verdad es que raras veces puede darse el lujo de relajarse y escribir lo que le nace del corazón, por eso no puede evitar el gruñido que sale de su garganta cuando siente que alguien (y está 99.9% seguro de saber quién es) se dejar caer a su lado.

"Hola, galán, ¿necesitas ayuda con eso? Estoy seguro de que puedo darte un poco de inspiración, si sabes a qué me refiero".

Blaine reprime el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco, sigue escribiendo sin voltear a verlo siquiera. "No gracias, Sebastian, la verdad es que no necesito ayuda, ni inspiración. Pero me harías un gran favor si pudieras dejarme solo, tengo que terminar esto y no quiero distraerme".

Sebastian le quita la libreta y la pone a un lado suyo lejos del alcance de Blaine. "Oh, vamos. Vive un poco, ¿hace cuánto que no tenemos una tarde libre? No querrás pasártela tirado aquí escribiendo cursis canciones de amor, ¿o sí?"

"De hecho sí, eso es lo que planeo hacer y no son cursis canciones de amor, es la composición que tengo que entregar para la obra de 'Romeo y Julieta'", le dice Blaine al tiempo que se estira para tratar de alcanzar su libreta.

Sebastian pone los ojos en blanco. "Como si eso no fuera cursi. De todas las obras que existen en el mundo tenías que escoger 'Romeo y Julieta', por si no lo sabes Blaine ya hay un musical basado en esa obra", suspira y niega con la cabeza, luego le pone una mano en el pecho para detenerlo y lo mira con una sonrisa maquiavélica. "Te propongo un trato, sal conmigo en una cita y te devuelvo el cuaderno", Blaine lo observa y arquea una ceja, como diciendo '¿en serio crees que voy a caer con eso?', "y te prometo que te voy a dejar en paz para que termines tu… composición".

"Sebastian, ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces. No voy a salir en una cita contigo".

"¿Por qué?"

"Tú sabes por qué".

"¿Sigues con eso? Blaine, ¡no has sabido nada del chico en cuatro años! Perdóname por venir a reventar tu burbuja pero alguien tiene que hacerte ver las cosas como son: Seguramente él ya está con alguien más y no anda por las calles de Paris extrañando al chico que sigue esperándolo obstinadamente en Nueva York", Blaine lo observa con expresión lastimada pero no le dice nada, así que Sebastian continúa, "Los franceses son sexys, te lo digo por experiencia, dudo mucho que tu novio haya podido resistirse a sus encantos".

"¡Vete al demonio y devuélveme mi cuaderno!", Blaine rara vez pierde la paciencia incluso ante las constantes insinuaciones de Sebastian pero eso ya fue demasiado. ¿Quién se cree que es para decirle lo que debe hacer? Si él quiere seguir esperando a Kurt es su problema. Se maldice cuando su visión se vuelve borrosa y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

"Está bien, está bien… Lo lamento. Me gustaría poder decirte que todo este asunto de la eterna espera por el amor de tu vida es admirable o tierno o alguna de esas tonterías, pero soy demasiado cínico", le dice al tiempo que le regresa la libreta, "sin embargo creo que es hora de que respete tu decisión… Aun así mi oferta sigue en pie. Tal vez no quieras darte la oportunidad de conocer a nadie más pero por lo menos sal a divertirte y a pasar un buen rato con un amigo".

"¿Amigo? Sebastian, tú y yo no somos amigos".

"¿Ah no? Siempre he tenido esa impresión porque aparte de esa chica insoportable que se cree la próxima Barbra Streisand y la latina que parece odiar a todo el mundo, yo soy la única persona en la que pareces confiar lo suficiente como para ser tú mismo y no el educado y perfecto Blaine Anderson que todo el mundo conoce", dicho esto se levanta y empieza a alejarse con las manos en los bolsillos, luego de unos cuantos pasos voltea a ver a Blaine, "Paso por ti a las 8".

Blaine lo observa alejarse y se queda pensando en lo que acaba de decirle. No le queda más que admitir que tiene razón y siente un escalofrío al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, Sebastian Smythe es uno de sus mejores amigos.

* * *

Una vez que Sebastian se abstiene de sus constantes coqueteos, Blaine se da cuenta de que no es tan desagradable pasar tiempo con él. Sus comentarios cínicos y sarcásticos le recuerdan un poco a Kurt, pero más que nada lo que más le agrada de Sebastian es su honestidad, sabe que aunque sus maestros o compañeros elogien sus trabajos, Sebastian le dará críticas constructivas (la mayor parte del tiempo) y sinceras para mejorar su trabajo. Varias veces ha estado a punto de mostrarle su cuaderno de canciones, sólo para saber si valen la pena o si realmente sólo son cursis. Después de todo, sus planes son convertirse en un músico y compositor reconocido.

* * *

Está corriendo a través del campus, quedó de verse con Rachel y Santana para ir a un bar a celebrar el estreno de la obra de Rachel (bueno, sólo está como suplente y extra en algunas escenas, pero es Wicked así que tienen que celebrar) y ya se le hizo tarde. Realmente no va prestando mucha atención a su alrededor, por eso choca de frente con alguien y cae al piso, tirando en el acto todos sus libros y partituras.

"Blaine, te he estado buscando", le dice la persona con la que acaba de chocar mientras se agacha a ayudarlo a recoger sus cosas.

"Perdón, Sebastian, no te vi. La verdad es que tengo prisa. Voy a ver a Santana y a Rachel y voy retrasado, ya sabes cómo se pone Santana cuando la hacen esperar. ¿Por qué me estabas buscando?"

Sebastian le extiende una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. "Te tengo buenas noticias", Blaine lo mira expectante, "El profesor Martins me pidió que te dijera que escogieron tu composición para presentarla en el evento de clausura".

"No estás bromeando, ¿verdad?"

"Claro que no. Al parecer al consejo de maestros le fascinó esa sarta de cursilerías que escribes".

Blaine pone los ojos en blanco pero no puede evitar sonreír. "Wow, la verdad es que no sé si estoy listo para presentarlo frente a toda la escuela", Blaine empieza a ponerse nervioso, a pesar de que todos sus maestros le han dicho lo talentoso que es, todavía tiene que trabajar mucho en su autoconfianza.

Sebastian pone las manos sobre sus hombros. "Sabes que me gusta burlarme de tu tendencia a componer sobre temas románticos porque no son lo mío, pero la verdad es que, sin duda, eres extremadamente talentoso y es hora de que empieces a creer más en ti mismo… Además no te he dicho la mejor parte".

"¿Hay algo mejor?"

Sebastian asiente, "Invitaron a algunos de los productores más reconocidos de Broadway y, si no están sordos, ten por seguro que te lloverán ofertas de trabajo".

"No lo puedo creer, Sebastian, ¡eso es genial!", Blaine prácticamente se lanza sobre Sebastian y le da un abrazo de oso. De reojo le parece ver una sombra y cuando voltea sólo ve una figura que se aleja a toda prisa y entonces recuerda que él también debe irse antes de que Santana lo mate. "Tengo que irme Sebastian, pero este fin de semana tenemos que salir a celebrar".

"Por supuesto, ¿en el lugar de siempre?"

"En el lugar de siempre".

* * *

Cuando llega al bar, Rachel y Santana ya tienen un rato esperándolo, justo cuando se acerca a ellas, Rachel recibe una llamada y se disculpa saliendo del bar para contestar. Curiosamente Santana no lo está mirando con odio, sólo parece confundida. Blaine sigue su línea de visión y observa a Rachel a través de la ventana del bar, hablando agitadamente por teléfono, de repente Santana chasquea los dedos enfrente de su rostro.

"Te hice una pregunta, hobbit".

"Perdón Santana, estaba distraído".

"Ya lo noté. Te pregunté ¿por qué tardaste tanto?"

"Oh. Lo lamento, estaba en la biblioteca terminando un trabajo y no me di cuenta de la hora. Y después me encontré con Sebastian y-"

"¿Sebastian? ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Sebastian?"

Blaine se sobresalta cuando Rachel prácticamente le grita en el oído, no se dio cuenta de que ya había regresado. "¿Estás bien, Rachel? Parecías preocupada", Rachel lo observa confundida, "Cuando estabas hablando por teléfono".

"Ah", Rachel se sonroja, "Sí, todo está bien. No respondiste mi pregunta Blaine, ¿por qué estabas con Sebastian?"

"No me digas que por fin te convenció de salir con él", Santana pone los ojos en blanco y su expresión es de fastidio, pero Blaine cree que hay algo más, ¿preocupación?

"¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no!... Aunque… ¿estaría mal si decidiera salir con él?" Les pregunta Blaine en voz baja.

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡En serio lo estás considerando!" Santana parece ofendida, es verdad que nunca le ha caído bien Sebastian, pero Blaine piensa que su reacción es algo exagerada.

"¿Quieres salir con él? Pero… ¿y Kurt?" Le pregunta Rachel poniendo una mano sobre la que Blaine tiene sobre la mesa.

Blaine se encoge de hombros, "Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no he sabido nada de él. Ahora que lo pienso parece estúpido que hayamos decidido no tener ningún tipo de contacto mientras él estaba en Paris. Sé que dijimos que era para evitar la tentación de cambiar de opinión y hacer alguna tontería, pero por lo menos sabría qué es lo que está pasando… Ya no sé si vale la pena seguir esperándolo, tal vez… tal vez él ya conoció a alguien más y se olvidó de mí, ¿cómo saberlo? Y Sebastian ha estado ahí todo este tiempo… No lo sé, sólo se me ocurrió que no era una mala idea después de todo".

Rachel y Santana intercambian miradas y Blaine tiene la impresión de que hay algo que no le están diciendo, pero antes de que pueda preguntarles algo, un par de brazos lo rodean por detrás y le tapan los ojos.

"Adivina quién soy".

"¡Quinn! ¡Oh, por Dios! No sabía que ibas a venir", responde Blaine dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Rachel me invitó y por supuesto que no iba a perderme esta celebración por nada del mundo, tenía muchas ganas de verlos.", le contesta con una gran sonrisa mientras se sienta entre Santana y Rachel y les da un abrazo a cada una.

"Me da mucho gusto que hayas podido venir a apoyarme, Quinn", le responde Rachel de inmediato, feliz de ser el centro de atención, "Tomen, conseguí asientos de primera fila para que vayan a ver el estreno de la obra mañana por la noche", les reparte a cada uno un boleto y luego toma a Quinn del brazo, "Ven Quinn, vamos a la barra por más bebidas".

Blaine aprovecha para hablar con Santana, después de Sebastian ella es la persona más despiadadamente honesta que conoce. "¿En serio crees que es una mala idea salir con Sebastian?"

"Blaine, yo no puedo decirte con quién debes salir y con quién no, ya eres lo suficientemente grande como para tomar esas decisiones por ti mismo", le responde secamente, pero luego su expresión se suaviza, "Pero me sorprende que después de tanto tiempo hayas decidido darte por vencido y dejar de esperar al que, jurabas, era el amor de tu vida. Es difícil, lo sé, Brittany y yo no hubiéramos sobrevivido el primer año separadas si no hubiéramos seguido en contacto y aun así hubo veces en las que pensé que no lo lograríamos, la amo y sé que ella me ama, pero este asunto de las relaciones a larga distancia puede ser un fastidio".

Blaine asiente no sólo porque sabe por experiencia propia de lo que está hablando sino porque le tocó ver en varias ocasiones a Santana en su faceta más vulnerable, preguntándose si valía la pena seguir con Brittany o si era mejor dejarla libre, curiosamente fue Blaine quien se encargó de convencerla de no darse por vencida, tal vez porque al mismo tiempo se estaba convenciendo a él.

"Nunca entendí esa fe ciega que tenías en Porcelana, seguías creyendo en él aunque no tuvieras nada que te asegurara que volverían a verse, ni llamadas, ni e-mails, ni siquiera cartas. Pero siempre te admiré por eso… ¿Por qué de repente decidiste que no valía la pena?"

"No lo sé Santana, tal vez sólo estoy cansado".

"Siempre creí que ustedes dos tendrían su final feliz".

"Yo también".

Santana asiente y toma su mano. "Ya esperaste cuatro años, ¿qué importa esperar otro poco? Además no es por nada pero es obvio que Sebastian está más usado que Google, Facebook, Tumblr y Twitter juntos… Te mereces algo mejor".

Blaine se ríe porque, de hecho, es verdad. Tal vez Sebastian no es el indicado. Tal vez todavía no es momento de perder las esperanzas.

"Perdón por la tardanza, había una fila inmensa. Pero aquí están sus bebidas: cerveza para Blaine, margarita para Santana, cosmopolitan para Quinn y un daiquiri de fresa sin alcohol para mí", todos voltean a ver a Rachel, "No me miren así, no puedo llegar al estreno de la obra con resaca, además alguien tiene que ser el conductor designado".

"¡No me queda más que decir, Rachel, rómpete una pierna!", dice Blaine levantando su cerveza.

"¡Salud!" Corean sus amigas.

* * *

El evento de clausura es una serie de presentaciones por parte de los alumnos del Colegio de Artes y Ciencias de la Universidad de Nueva York en Central Park, Blaine invitó a sus padres y a su hermano a ver su presentación y deciden tener una cena en familia antes del evento.

"Muchas gracias por haber venido, de verdad significa mucho para mí", les dice Blaine emocionado.

Amelia toma su mano y le da un apretón, "No nos lo hubiéramos perdido por nada del mundo. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Blaine".

"Gracias, mamá".

"La verdad es que me hubiera gustado más verte en el escenario durante la presentación, Enano. Pensé que te gustaba actuar", le dice Cooper estirándose para robarle una de sus papas a la francesa.

Blaine se encoge de hombros, "Sí me gusta, pero esta vez me pareció que era mejor asegurarme de que los músicos interpretaran bien las canciones y además voy a tocar el piano, así que no es como si sólo fuera a quedarme sentado viéndolos".

"Esta es una gran oportunidad, hijo. Para que demuestres lo talentoso que eres, estoy seguro de que esos productores van a quedar impresionados… Estoy muy orgulloso de todo lo que has logrado", Blaine observa a su padre, no está seguro de haberlo oído bien porque nunca en su vida lo ha oído decir que está orgulloso de él.

"¿En serio, papá?"

"¿Por qué lo dudas?"

"Es que… Nunca me lo habías dicho".

En ese momento su madre se excusa para ir al tocador y Cooper sale a responder una llamada de su agente. Blaine está tan sorprendido por la actitud de su padre que no se pone a pensar que es bastante sospechoso.

"Blaine, hijo, lo siento. Sé que no he sido el mejor padre para ti, siempre estaba de viaje o en el trabajo y nunca tenía tiempo para ti... También sé que piensas que no te he apoyado y que tal vez esperaba algo diferente de ti".

Blaine suspira y dice en voz muy baja. "Siempre pensé que era una decepción para ti".

"¡No, Blaine, por supuesto que no! Yo nunca podría estar decepcionado de ti. Como padres, siempre tenemos expectativas para nuestros hijos y deseamos lo mejor para ellos. Cuando esas expectativas no se cumplen como hubiéramos querido, muchas veces reaccionamos en forma… incorrecta", se aclara la garganta y cierra los ojos un momento para poner en orden sus ideas. "Cuando eras pequeño siempre me imaginé yendo a partidos de fútbol contigo, enseñarte a jugar béisbol, tú sabes, ese tipo de cosas. El día que te vi disfrazado de princesa fue la primera vez que pensé que mis expectativas no se iban a cumplir y reaccioné mal. Te dije que había personas con las que era mejor no relacionarte porque pensaba que eso era algo que se podía aprender", Blaine pone los ojos en blanco, "Sí, lo sé, era muy ignorante y te lastimé, lo comprendí después de un tiempo. Lamentablemente no lo entendí antes de que regresaras a la casa con moretones, antes de que empezaran las llamadas anónimas, antes de que terminaras en el hospital porque unos jóvenes tan ignorantes como lo era yo decidieron que sólo por ser diferente a ellos merecías una golpiza. Y en lugar de acercarme más a ti, me alejé, no podía verte a los ojos porque me sentía culpable, responsable por lo que te había pasado. No supe protegerte como debía, te había fallado como padre. No quería que salieras con nadie, no quería que habláramos del hecho de que eres gay porque tenía miedo de que terminaras de nuevo en el hospital o que pasara algo peor. Sentía que ya no tenía forma de protegerte, de evitar que salieras lastimado… Tenía tanto miedo…"

Ambos están llorando y Blaine no sabe qué decir, resulta que todo ese tiempo sólo malinterpretó a su padre, todas las veces que pensó que lo había decepcionado o que lo rechazaba, simplemente no sabía cómo demostrarle su afecto.

"Pero lograste salir de esa ciudad. Ahora estás aquí, en un lugar donde nadie te juzga, donde puedes ser tú mismo sin temor a que algún ignorante te moleste por eso. En un lugar donde sé que estás destinado a hacer grandes cosas, hijo. Porque te mereces lo mejor y no me conformaría con nada menos para ti. Eres el mejor hijo que un padre puede pedir".

En ese momento Blaine se levanta de su asiento, va hasta su padre y lo abraza. Se abrazan y lloran por todo lo que no se habían dicho y por todo el tiempo que dejaron que pasara sin aclarar las cosas. Después de unos minutos se separan y Blaine le dice con una sonrisa, "Que Cooper no se entere, siempre ha pensado que es el favorito".

Cuando su madre regresa, Blaine nota que tiene los ojos hinchados como si hubiera estado llorando, "Oh, sabes que soy alérgica al polen. Había… varios ramos de flores en el baño". Richard la abraza y Blaine se da cuenta de que obviamente él y su hermano no heredaron el talento para la actuación de su madre. Cooper regresa sonriendo porque al parecer su agente le consiguió una audición para 'Avatar 5'.

* * *

"Enano, ¡rómpete una pierna!", le dice Cooper tras bambalinas, minutos antes de que empiece su presentación.

Blaine, que estaba terminando de afinar el piano, voltea a verlo entre nervioso y muerto de miedo, "¡No sé qué estoy haciendo, Coop! Creo que estoy a punto de desmayarme".

Cooper se acerca y se sienta en el banquillo a un lado de él, "Nunca te habías puesto tan nervioso. Y te has presentado ante mucha gente antes, en las competencias de coros, los parques temáticos-"

"¡Ya lo sé! Pero nunca antes con algo original, ahora siento que todos van a juzgarme… ¿Y si no es lo suficientemente bueno? ¿Y si lo odian?"

"Si no fuera bueno no lo hubieran escogido para presentarlo en Central Park ante cientos de personas, tal vez miles, eso sin tomar cuenta que seguramente va a haber personas grabando con sus celulares y cámaras y va a terminar en internet, ¿te imaginas? Millones de personas en todo el mundo lo van a ver", por alguna razón, esto sólo hace que Blaine se ponga aún más pálido. "Blaine, respira profundo. Tus amigos y otras personas especiales para ti están ahí afuera brindándote todo su apoyo y, lo más importante, todos creemos en ti, nos enorgullecemos de ti y estamos dispuestos a acosar a esos productores de Broadway con incesantes llamadas, cartas, e-mails y tweets, si es que acaso se les ocurre no reconocer al increíble compositor que es mi hermanito. Cosa que no creo que suceda porque vas a estar fantástico".

Blaine cierra los ojos y respira profundo como le dijo su hermano, le sirve para calmar sus nervios. Lo han ensayado muchas veces, ha salido perfecto en todos los ensayos y no tiene por qué salir mal ahora. Cooper tiene razón, aún si las cosas salieran mal, sus amigos y su familia están ahí para apoyarlo y eso es lo más importante. "Gracias Coop".

"Te veo en un rato, Enano", le dice con una gran sonrisa antes de levantarse y salir hacia Central Park.

* * *

La obra es todo un éxito. El aplauso que reciben al final es ensordecedor y cuando Blaine sube al escenario al sonido parece aumentar cien veces más, o tal vez sólo lo percibe así por la adrenalina, como sea, está feliz.

Sin embargo cuando los aplausos se apagan y baja del escenario no puede evitar la tristeza que lo invade. La única persona que deseaba que estuviera con él en ese momento, no está y no sabe si volverá a verla algún día. Kurt Hummel fue quien inspiró todas esas canciones y no está ahí para oírlas.

Está caminando hacia donde están sus amigos y su familia, cuando un niño se le acerca y llama su atención jalando su saco. Blaine voltea a verlo y el pequeño le entrega un pedazo de papel de color rojo, él lo observa confundido hasta que se da cuenta de que tiene forma de una cometa. "¿Quién te dio esto?" Le pregunta al niño con el corazón casi saliéndose de su pecho.

"Se fue por allá", es todo lo que le contesta el pequeño antes de irse corriendo.

Blaine sale disparado en la dirección que le señalaron pero no ve a nadie, comienza a caminar por entre los árboles, está oscuro y sabe que no hay forma de distinguir a nadie pero tiene que hacer el intento, debe estar ahí en algún lugar.

"¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente y Julieta, el sol! ¡Surge esplendente sol y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tú, su doncella, eres mas hermosa que ella!"

Blaine gira la cabeza tan rápido en la dirección de donde proviene la voz, que jura que algo tronó, pero no le importa. Se dirige hacia el árbol que, parece, acaba de hablarle. "¿Kurt?" Ni siquiera sabe por qué lo está preguntando, es obvio que es él.

Segundos después, Kurt cae con gracia frente a él. "Hola".

"¿Cómo-? ¿Por qué-? ¿Cuándo llegaste?"

"Regresé hace un par de días".

"¿Por qué no me habías buscado?"

"Tenía- Había cosas que necesitaba hacer antes".

"¿Viste la obra?" Le pregunta, todavía visiblemente sorprendido, como si no creyera que Kurt está frente a él.

Kurt sonríe, "Sí, ¡estuvo maravillosa, Blaine! ¿Tú compusiste toda esa música?" Blaine asiente con timidez, "¡Me encantó!... Pero tengo que admitir que hubo algo que no me gustó tanto".

"¿Y qué fue?"

"No entiendo por qué le dieron el papel de Romeo a ese cara de suricata".

"¿Sebastian?" No puede evitar reírse, ahora que lo piensa, sí tiene cierto parecido, "Yo creo que hizo un buen trabajo".

"Ah, se llama Sebastian".

"Kurt, realmente espero que no hayas venido desde Paris sólo para hablar de Sebastian".

"La verdad es que no, pero es algo así como una larga historia".

"Tenemos tiempo".

Kurt asiente, lo toma de la mano y lo lleva a sentarse en una banca. "No sé por dónde empezar".

"Tal vez por el principio, ¿cómo te fue en Paris?"

"Fue la estancia más agridulce que te puedas imaginar. Por una parte aprendí muchísimo, ¿te imaginas lo que fue para mí estar en la capital de la moda? ¿Codearme con los mejores diseñadores? Fue como un sueño hecho realidad, ver mis diseños en una pasarela, a la gente luciéndolos en la calle… Y cada vez que sucedía algo así no tenía con quien compartirlo y me moría de ganas de tomar el teléfono y llamarte o escribirte, pero entonces recordaba que habíamos prometido no tener ningún tipo de contacto y eso me destrozaba, Blaine. Quise regresar muchas veces, pero mi papá me hizo entrar en razón, me dijo que por algo estaba allá y no podía echar todo a la basura, porque no hubiera sido justo para ninguno de los dos".

"Tu papá siempre da los mejores consejos", le dice Blaine con una sonrisa.

"Sí y si no hubiera sido por él no habría podido soportar tanto tiempo lejos de ti, de todo lo que conocía. Y hace unos meses decidí que ya era tiempo de regresar, tengo suficiente experiencia y mi idea es abrir mi propia casa de modas, obviamente aquí en Nueva York. He estado trabajando en eso, afinando detalles y buscando el lugar perfecto desde entonces".

Blaine lo observa confundido. "Espera, ¿hace unos meses? Pensé que habías regresado hace un par de días".

"Oh, eso. Sí, llegué a Nueva York hace unos meses y con ayuda de Finn conseguí el teléfono de Rachel, con quien tampoco había tenido mucho contacto porque era demasiada la tentación de acosarla con preguntas sobre ti y ella me dijo dónde encontrarte… y aquí es donde las cosas empiezan a parecerse a algo salido de una película".

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Rachel había planeado una reunión con el pretexto de celebrar el estreno de su primer obra en Broadway, la idea era que yo llegara inesperadamente cuando todos estuvieran ahí, para darte la sorpresa de que había regresado".

"Oh, recuerdo esa reunión. Ahora entiendo por qué todas actuaban tan extraño… Un momento, ¿todas sabían que ya habías regresado?"

"Me sorprende que no te hayas enterado. Sí, Rachel obviamente le dijo a Santana y Santana lo mencionó en una conversación con Quinn y Brittany. Afortunadamente Brittany estaba de gira con Beyoncé en ese momento o de seguro te hubiera dicho todo".

"¿Por qué no querías que supiera?"

"Porque era una sorpresa. Pero ya me conoces, soy muy impaciente, entonces se me ocurrió ir a buscarte a la Universidad ese día antes de ir a la reunión porque me moría de ganas de verte. Te estuve buscando por todo el campus y cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencido e irme te vi con el cara de suricata ese, vi cómo te lanzabas en sus brazos y entonces pensé que ya no tenía caso aparecer de nuevo en tu vida".

"¡Oh por Dios! Estás bromeando ¿verdad? ¿En qué momento nuestra vida se redujo a la última media hora de una comedia romántica?"

"Tristemente no estoy bromeando Blaine. Me fui a Ohio con el corazón roto, esperando que pasar algo de tiempo con mi papá y Carole me ayudara a sanar las heridas. Ignoré las llamadas de Rachel porque estaba molesto con ella por no haberme advertido que estabas saliendo con alguien, luego ignoré las de Quinn y las de Brittany, aunque me sentí culpable porque ella realmente no tenía nada que ver. Cuando Santana comenzó a llamar no tuve más remedio que responder y, bueno, me explicó lo que había pasado con algunos cuantos insultos y amenazas aquí y allá".

"Y todo este tiempo me la pasé pensando que ya te habías olvidado de mí y seguramente habías conocido a algún sexy modelo francés".

"Oh, sí conocí a varios, pero la verdad es que no son mi tipo".

Blaine lo mira ofendido por un segundo antes de sonreír y tomar su mano. "¿Entonces no te gusta que sean altos, sexys y seguros de sí mismos?"

"Los prefiero bajitos, talentosos y con personalidad".

Blaine sonríe satisfecho y se inclina hacia Kurt, colocando la cabeza en su hombro.

"Cuando estuve en Ohio, me encontré con tu papá y me di cuenta de que realmente nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él. Así que me acerqué y estuvimos platicando un buen rato, incluso me invitó a comer. Me di cuenta de que es un gran hombre Blaine, sólo que no ha sabido cómo manejar ciertas cosas. Y te ama".

"Lo sé", le dice levantando la cabeza para verlo, "Antes de la presentación hablamos y me dijo muchas cosas que nunca me hubiera imaginado y que malinterpreté todos estos años… Entonces quiero pensar que algo de lo que hablaste con él lo hizo abrirse así conmigo".

"No lo sé, y la verdad es que no quiero darme el crédito por eso, tal vez ya lo había pensado desde hace tiempo y lo que hablamos ese día sólo lo hizo dar el siguiente paso. Pero, la verdad es que esa plática me hizo tomar una decisión… Y Cooper, él terminó por convencerme. Estaba de visita en casa de tus padres".

"¿De qué te convenció?"

"No fue tanto como 'convencerme', sólo me dio la seguridad de que lo que estoy a punto de hacer no es una locura". En ese momento Kurt se levanta de la banca, luego se arrodilla frente a Blaine y saca un anillo del bolsillo de su pantalón. "Blaine Warbler Anderson, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

Blaine sólo lo observa sin decir nada, no lo puede creer ¿Kurt en serio le está pidiendo que se case con él?

"Yo sé que no nos hemos visto en cuatro años", comienza Kurt nerviosamente, "pero en todo este tiempo nunca dejé de pensar en ti, nunca dejé de amarte y tal vez es una locura pero estoy casi seguro de que me enamoré de ti desde ese día que me caí frente a tu ventana. Blaine, eres mi alma gemela, el amor de mi vida. Una vez te dije que me imaginaba terminando mis días en un asilo contigo a mi lado y es verdad, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo… Si tú me aceptas… Claro que entiendo perfectamente si no quieres o si piensas que es muy pronto… Blaine, por favor dime algo antes de que siga avergonzándome-"

Blaine no le dice nada, en lugar de eso se agacha y lo besa en los labios. ¡Cómo extrañaba la sensación de los labios de Kurt sobre los suyos! Su aroma a café y a coco y a algo más que sólo puede definir como 'Kurt' envolviéndolo y la calidez que irradia de sus labios, de sus manos, de cada parte de su cuerpo y que lo vuelve loco. Sabe que nunca podrá cansarse de eso, de la sensación que le produce estar con él, cuando se miran, cuando se tocan, cuando se besan, la misma que se siente cuando un avión está despegando o cuando el carrito en la montaña rusa empieza a descender la pendiente más alta, esa sensación que te avisa que algo maravilloso y emocionante está por suceder. Es el mejor sentimiento del mundo.

"¿Eso es un sí?" Le pregunta Kurt contra sus labios cuando se toman un tiempo para respirar.

"Sí, Kurt. Te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti". Kurt le sonríe y desliza el anillo en el dedo de Blaine, sonriendo con satisfacción cuando se da cuenta de que le queda perfectamente.

"¡Blaine! ¡Kurt! ¡Por fin los encuentro!" Ambos se sobresaltan cuando Cooper llega corriendo hasta donde están.

Blaine lo observa furioso, ¿en serio? ¿No puede dejarlo disfrutar de este momento? "¿Qué pasa Cooper?"

"Todos te están buscando allá. Enano, tienes que conseguir un agente y pronto, si quieres te puedo recomendar algunos. Ya van cuatro productores que han preguntado por ti, tu amiga Santana se está haciendo cargo en estos momentos, agendando citas y anotando números de teléfono, pero ellos quieren hablar contigo y felicitarte en persona".

"No los hagas esperar entonces, vamos cariño", le dice Kurt al tiempo que se ponen de pie.

Blaine hace un puchero. "Pero Kurt, estábamos en medio de algo importante, no nos hemos visto en cuatro años".

"Lo sé Blaine, pero tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para recuperar el tiempo perdido".

Blaine sonríe y se deja llevar. No sabe si alguno de esos productores en verdad lo va a contratar o si algún día se animará a grabar todas las canciones que ha escrito o si su lugar está arriba de un escenario actuando, pero con Kurt a su lado sabe que todo va a estar bien.

Santana tenía razón, sí tuvieron su final feliz. Aunque más bien este es sólo el comienzo, un nuevo comienzo de su historia de amor.

* * *

**Nota: **¡Ta-da! Por fin, he aquí la última parte de 'Love Story' y con final feliz como lo prometí :) Espero que les haya gustado y ojalá con esto ya no tenga que pagar ningún Karma ¡porque yo también quiero mi final feliz! ;)

Muchas gracias de verdad por todos sus comentarios, me inspiran para seguir escribiendo, así que esperen más Songfics próximamente :)

Que tengan un excelente día. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	6. All about us

**All about us**

Kurt está en los vestidores, acomodando sus cosas en la mochila y preparándose para regresar a casa después de su clase de baile.

Todavía se siente un poco avergonzado por los eventos de la tarde y sacude su cabeza para tratar de deshacerse del rubor que sabe que está cubriendo sus mejillas. Desde que Blaine Anderson llegó al estudio, parece que el número de veces que se las arregla para avergonzarse en público se ha incrementado.

Blaine llegó al estudio de danza de Jesse St. James hacía casi tres meses y sólo fue cuestión de que sus miradas se cruzaran para que Kurt se enamorara a primera vista de él. Al principio pensó que sólo era uno más que agregar a su larga lista de chicos heterosexuales de los que se ha enamorado, pero unos días después, durante una reunión que organizó Rachel para darle oficialmente la bienvenida, Blaine les hizo saber muy quitado de la pena que era gay. Kurt no podía estar más feliz.

Claro que esa felicidad a veces se transformaba en distracciones causadas por la constante atención que le ponía a Blaine. Y desafortunadamente esas distracciones provocaban los regaños de un dramático Jesse St. James. Como lo que había pasado en la clase de ese día.

Estaban ensayando una coreografía de la que Jesse estaba bastante orgulloso porque según él ese baile les había hecho ganar una competencia nacional cuando estudiaba la preparatoria y ahora estaba intentando transmitirles ese conocimiento pero ellos simplemente parecían no tener interés alguno en dejarse empapar de su talento. O por lo menos eso fue lo que le dijo a Kurt cuando sin querer dejó caer a Tina, quien afortunadamente no se lastimó de gravedad. Realmente no había sido su intención pero no pudo evitarlo cuando observó a Blaine de reojo y vio los músculos flexionados de sus bíceps y cómo su pantalón se pegaba a sus piernas dejando entrever lo bien tonificadas que estaban. Y aunque Kurt no era de los que normalmente cometían demasiados errores durante los bailes, eso no impidió que su profesor le gritara por aproximadamente 10 minutos.

Kurt se obligó a ignorar a Blaine después de eso y, quién lo diría, Jesse casi lo felicitó por su supuesto perfeccionamiento de la rutina. Kurt realmente no lo tomó personal, conocía a su instructor y sabía que aparte de bailarín, era actor y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para sacarle el máximo provecho a sus emociones, pero aun así, ser regañado enfrente del chico que le gusta es bastante vergonzoso.

Está punto de irse cuando escucha ruido en el salón, se acerca con curiosidad porque tenía la impresión de que ya sólo quedaba él y se sorprende cuando ve a Blaine practicando frente al espejo con una expresión de intensa concentración, que se convierte de inmediato en una sonrisa cuando ve a Kurt parado en el umbral de la puerta.

"Lo lamento, no quise interrumpir. Es sólo que pensé que ya no había nadie y me pareció raro escuchar ruido".

"Estoy practicando ese último paso que nos puso Jesse. No me sale bien y a Rachel no le hace mucha gracia".

"Creo que es más complicado perfeccionarlo tú solo. Necesitas una pareja para hacerlo bien, ¿por qué no le pediste a Rachel que se quedara a practicar otro rato contigo? Estoy seguro de que no se hubiera molestado".

Blaine hace una mueca, "Rachel me pone nervioso. Siento que si me equivoco en lo más mínimo va a empezar a gritarme y eso no va a ayudar en nada a mi baile".

"Sí, Rachel suele tener ese efecto en la gente… ¿Quieres practicar conmigo?" En cuanto las palabras salen de su boca, Kurt se arrepiente, ¿por qué le dijo eso? Obviamente Blaine no quiere practicar con él, sería raro. Qué tonto, lo mejor que puede hacer es darse la media vuelta e irse y pretender que eso jamás pasó y-

"¿En serio harías eso por mí? De verdad quiero que esto salga bien y no me vendría mal algo de ayuda".

"Cl-Claro" Kurt espera que su tartamudeo no haya sido evidente y da gracias cuando Blaine parece no haberse dado cuenta o simplemente lo ignora y le hace una seña para que se acerque.

"¿Entonces por dónde empezamos?"

"Ven, dame tu mano", en el momento en que sus manos se tocan siente como una descarga de electricidad y se pregunta si Blaine habrá sentido lo mismo. "Te voy a enseñar cómo se supone que son los pasos. Así que yo voy a hacer tu parte, tú… sólo déjate llevar, ¿ok?"

Blaine asiente pero no se ve muy convencido.

"No te preocupes, no te voy a dejar caer como a Tina", le dice tratando de hacerlo pasar como una broma, pero puede sentir el rubor en sus mejillas.

"Oh, eso no me preocupa. Aunque sí me pareció raro, regularmente eres más… cuidadoso".

"Me distraje un momento", le dice encogiéndose de hombros, y de inmediato, "Voy a poner la música para comenzar, ¿sí?"

La música empieza y al principio les cuesta un poco de trabajo porque Blaine insiste en querer dirigir, pero Kurt lo sujeta con más firmeza para que siga sus pasos y de ahí las cosas mejoran. Se mueven con facilidad, deslizándose por la habitación como si no fuera la primera vez que bailan juntos, como si sus cuerpos, por alguna razón que va más allá de ellos supieran exactamente qué hacer, cómo moverse, en qué momento preciso inclinarse o girar, como si ya hubieran hecho esto miles de veces antes.

Kurt se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que están tan cerca y su corazón empieza a latir rápidamente, pero por el bien del ensayo intenta calmarse. Cada movimiento que hacen se lo va explicando a Blaine para que aparte de sentirlo, pueda entenderlo e imitarlo cuando llegue su turno.

Lo ensayan dos, tres veces más y la última vez a Kurt no le queda duda de que se han acoplado perfectamente. Se imagina a los dos bailando juntos frente a un auditorio lleno de gente, todos admirando cada uno de sus movimientos, sólo son ellos dos bailando al ritmo de una canción desconocida y cautivando a todos a su alrededor. Nunca antes se había sentido así, tan cómodo con alguien, mucho menos con otro chico, pero todo con Blaine se siente tan natural que casi se siente decepcionado cuando termina la música y tienen que dejar de bailar.

Cuando se separan, Blaine lo observa con una gran sonrisa. "Supongo que ahora me toca a mí, ¿no?"

"Sí, pero antes vamos a descansar un poco", le dice al tiempo que se deja caer en una banca y saca su botella con agua.

* * *

Blaine se sienta al lado de Kurt y mientras toma agua trata de calmar los latidos de su corazón que no se deben precisamente a la intensa rutina de baile que acaban de realizar, sino a la cercanía del otro chico.

De repente el teléfono de Kurt suena, sobresaltándolos a los dos. "Disculpa, tengo que contestar", le dice sonriendo ligeramente antes de salir del salón. Blaine lo observa todo el camino hasta que lo pierde de vista detrás de la puerta.

Blaine podría decir que se enamoró de Kurt Hummel desde el momento en que lo vio, pero la verdad es que no cree en el amor a primera vista. Lo que sí sucedió fue que su peinado perfecto, su pálida piel y sobre todo sus increíbles ojos, llamaron su atención desde el momento en que lo vio.

Y aunque su gaydar se encendió en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente tampoco es una persona a la que guste asumir cosas o juzgar a la gente sólo con verla. Kurt no necesitó decírselo directamente de todas formas, unos cuantos comentarios aquí y allá confirmaron sus sospechas y la verdad es que mientras más lo conocía más cautivado se sentía por él.

Y sí era gay, pero no iba por la vida anunciándolo, si alguien le preguntaba directamente no lo negaba pero tampoco se presentaba diciendo 'Hola, me llamo Blaine Anderson y soy gay', así que no fue sino hasta la fiesta de Rachel, cuando Puck se ofreció a presentarle a un par de 'amigas' que les hizo saber que era gay. Intentó no cruzar su mirada con Kurt cuando lo dijo, pero no pudo evitarlo y le pareció ver una sonrisa en su rostro pero no hubo ninguna otra reacción y Blaine terminó por pensar que simplemente no estaba interesado.

Desafortunadamente para él, sus sentimientos por Kurt parecían no entender eso y seguían creciendo cada vez que platicaban o cuando iban por un café al terminar la clase o cuando lo veía bailar. Kurt era un excelente bailarín, tenía una gracia natural y sus movimientos eran elegantes, Blaine no podía más que admirarlo.

Por eso se esfuerza tanto en aprender las coreografías, en perfeccionar los pasos. Rachel le hace un pequeño comentario y por eso decide quedarse a practicar hasta que le salga bien. No le pasó por la mente ni por un segundo que el mismo Kurt iba a ofrecerse a ensayar con él.

Kurt regresa y le explica un poco sonrojado que olvidó que había quedado de verse con su hermanastro para ir a cenar.

"Si tienes que irte no hay problema Kurt, ya me ayudaste bastante", le dice Blaine tratando de no sonar tan decepcionado como se siente.

Kurt niega con la cabeza, "Rachel le está haciendo compañía. Hace mucho que no nos vemos y lo extraño, pero la verdad es que no me gusta mucho eso de ser el mal tercio, así que nos vamos a ver mañana para desayunar… Entonces, ¿en qué estábamos?"

"Creo que es hora de poner en práctica lo que me has enseñado. Espero no decepcionarte".

"Estoy seguro de que lo vas a hacer muy bien. Eres un excelente estudiante".

"Será porque tengo un maestro excelente".

Kurt le sonríe tímidamente y se dirige hacia la grabadora para poner la música.

Se acomodan y ahí está otra vez, ese cosquilleo que siente cada vez que se tocan y que lo llena de una calidez que nunca antes había sentido. Empiezan a bailar y Blaine trata de poner en práctica todo lo que Kurt le explicó, en el momento en el que deja de pensar si lo está haciendo bien y simplemente se deja llevar por la música parece que todo le sale perfecto, cada movimiento sigue naturalmente al anterior, fluyendo con facilidad, sus pies, sus piernas, sus manos, sus brazos, su cuerpo entero sigue el mapa que Kurt trazó con anterioridad. Y entonces se da cuenta de que su cuerpo y el de Kurt se acoplan perfectamente y si pudiera seguir bailando con Kurt para siempre, si pudiera seguir sintiendo su respiración y el latido de su corazón cerca del suyo, podría ser completamente feliz.

Terminan la coreografía pero antes de que Kurt pueda separarse, Blaine lo toma por la cintura y lo acerca a él de nuevo. No sabe por qué lo hace, pero Kurt no hace el intento por separarse así que bailan la siguiente canción y la otra. Blaine está tan absorto en el baile, en Kurt, que no se da cuenta cuando la música termina, pero parece ser que Kurt tampoco lo nota porque siguen bailando, todo a su alrededor desaparece hasta que sólo quedan ellos dos meciéndose de un lado a otro en una especie de vals y girando por todo el lugar, moviéndose al ritmo de una canción que sólo ellos pueden escuchar.

El teléfono de Kurt vuelve a sonar sacándolos de su trance. Kurt va por su teléfono y luego voltea apenado a mirar a Blaine. "Lo lamento, pero ahora sí debo irme".

"Claro, está bien, no te preocupes. Gracias por haberme ayudado con el baile".

Kurt le sonríe, "No tienes nada qué agradecer. Creo que ya estás listo".

"Sí, creo que sí", le responde y ahora no le importa mostrar su decepción.

Kurt se muerde el labio, "Entonces… nos vemos mañana. Cuídate, Blaine".

"Igualmente Kurt, hasta mañana".

Kurt toma sus cosas y sale. Blaine se deja caer en el piso preguntándose si algún día tendrá el valor de decirle lo que siente.

* * *

"…Y como número final, cada uno de ustedes va a presentar un baile improvisado", todos lo miran confundidos, así que Jesse les explica, "Como en las fiestas o en los clubes, cuando todos hacen una rueda y alguien pasa al frente a mostrar sus mejores pasos. Van a hacer algo así, pero con más estilo. Van a demostrar que en el estudio de danza de Jesse St. James no sólo se viene a aprender coreografías, sino que también se les enseñan técnicas y se les brinda la confianza para que ustedes puedan crear sus propias rutinas. Así que ya saben, a practicar sus mejores pasos".

Todos se van charlando animadamente, Brittany y Mike parecen especialmente emocionados, después de todo son los mejores bailarines, todos los demás van intercambiando ideas o sugerencias.

Blaine está un poco preocupado porque aunque no baila tan mal, funciona mejor siguiendo una serie de pasos establecidos, la improvisación no es su fuerte, pero espera que ese día, al escuchar la música, simplemente sepa qué hacer. Como el día que bailó con Kurt. Ya pasó más de una semana y ninguno de los dos ha mencionado el tema ni se ha vuelto a presentar la oportunidad de volverlo a hacer. Blaine cada día se convence más de que Kurt sólo lo ve como un amigo, así que olvida la idea de, por lo menos, invitarlo a salir.

Kurt llega a su casa y se tira en el sillón a escuchar música, tratando de imaginar los pasos que podría utilizar en cada canción. Por alguna extraña razón, siempre termina imaginándose que está bailando con Blaine y los recuerdos de ese día vuelven a su mente. Ha estado evitando a Blaine desde entonces, no entiende qué es lo que le hace sentir porque es algo que nunca antes había sentido y eso lo asusta. Simplemente no está listo para admitir que no es un simple enamoramiento, que tal vez lo que siente por él es algo más profundo, porque ¿y si Blaine no siente lo mismo? No quiere terminar con el corazón roto.

Por fin llega el día del evento y el momento de que cada uno presente su baile. Jesse arregló una mezcla de canciones, de manera que cada quien va a bailar algo diferente y completamente al azar. Un pequeño detalle que olvidó mencionarles y que provoca algunos nervios.

"¿Estás nervioso?" Blaine voltea y ve a Kurt a su lado.

"Un poco, para ser sincero. Me costó trabajo hacerme a la idea de que iba a tener que improvisar un coreografía completa y ahora también tengo que pensar que puede ser algún tipo de música que no sea mi fuerte".

Kurt coloca una mano en su hombro y le sonríe, "Eres un bailarín fantástico Blaine. Sólo recuerda, no pienses tanto las cosas y déjate llevar por la música".

"Gracias, Kurt", Blaine le devuelve la sonrisa y le da un apretón a su mano.

Poco después es el turno de Kurt y Blaine lo observa embelesado. De verdad parece que no le cuesta ningún trabajo moverse al ritmo de la música, debe ser porque no sólo la escucha sino que también la siente. No la razona, no piensa que un pie debe seguir al otro o que sus brazos deben estar en tal o cual posición. Y Blaine piensa que él puede hacer lo mismo.

Kurt regresa y Blaine sale después de él. Empieza a bailar y se ve totalmente diferente, se mueve con libertad y con algo más que Kurt sólo puede identificar como pasión. Lo ve ahí, bajo la luz de los reflectores bailando como nunca antes había bailado y entonces se pregunta por qué tiene tanto miedo de amar a ese chico pero no puede pensar en ninguna razón convincente, porque por alguien así es capaz de superar sus miedos.

Blaine termina y está a punto de salir del escenario cuando ve que Kurt corre hacia él y lo toma de las manos para seguir bailando, todo es como aquel día, sólo que esta vez sí están bajo las luces del escenario y frente a un auditorio lleno de gente que los observa. Sus miradas se encuentran y se sonríen. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, no es necesario. No les importa si están moviéndose al ritmo de la música o por cuánto tiempo han estado así, tampoco notan cuando todos los demás se les unen bailando en parejas, Mike y Tina, Brittany y Santana, Mercedes y Sam, Rachel y Puck, sólo regresan a la realidad cuando Mercedes discretamente toca el hombro de Kurt y todos se toman de las manos para agradecer al público que está aplaudiendo de pie.

Jesse sale a decir algunas palabras, pero Kurt y Blaine no le prestan atención, están tras bambalinas y no saben si es por la adrenalina o la emoción del momento o simplemente porque es más que obvio lo que sienten el uno por el otro, pero de repente están besándose y justo como con el baile, todo a su alrededor desaparece.

Blaine toma su mano cuando se separan. "Cuando estaba en el escenario, pensé en ti todo el tiempo… Tú me inspiras, Kurt".

"Te amo, Blaine", le dice Kurt con una sonrisa. "Perdón, creo que me tomó demasiado tiempo atreverme a hacer algo".

"Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no crees?... Yo también te amo, Kurt", Blaine le sonríe tímidamente, acariciando con su pulgar la mano de Kurt que está entrelazada con la suya.

Blaine piensa que realmente no importa el tiempo que haya tenido que pasar porque fue el necesario para que Kurt estuviera seguro de lo que quería. Y va a hacer todo lo posible para que no cambie de opinión.

Kurt ya no tiene miedo, el estar con Blaine le brinda toda la seguridad que necesita. Él también se siente inspirado cada vez que están juntos, ese baile que acaban de presentar es la prueba. Y está seguro de que van a volver a bailar juntos muchas veces más, de que van a volver a perderse en ese pequeño mundo que es sólo para los dos.

* * *

**Nota: **Muchas gracias a quienes han dejado sus comentarios y han agregado la historia a sus favoritos :)¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado, está basado en la canción 'All about us' de He Is We, una de mis canciones favoritas :)

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, ¡que tengan un excelente día! :)


	7. Un loco extraño

**Un loco extraño**

"¿Estás terminando conmigo?", Rachel asomó la cabeza hacia la sala cuando escuchó el grito indignado de su amigo y de inmediato salió de la cocina. "No, Alex, me da igual si piensas que el chico que conociste en el bar es el amor de tu vida, ¿no podías al menos decírmelo de frente?" Kurt tenía ganas de golpear a alguien, pero Rachel era la persona que tenía más cerca así que decidió desquitar su frustración con uno de sus cojines. "No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto… ¿Sabes qué? Espero que seas feliz con el chico del bar… ¡Adiós!"

Rachel se sentó a su lado y puso una mano sobre su hombro, "¿Quieres que vaya por helado, Kurt? Podemos tener un maratón de musicales, ´La Novicia Rebelde', 'Funny Girl', 'Rent', ¿qué dices?"

"¡Estoy furioso Rachel, no deprimido! ¿Puedes creerlo?" Preguntó poniéndose de pie de repente. "Después de casi ocho meses de salir me dice, por teléfono, que esto no está funcionando, que no tenemos nada en común y que es mejor que veamos a otras personas".

Rachel lo observó, confundida. "No lo entiendo, si apenas la semana pasada todo estaba bien entre ustedes, ¿no organizó una cena romántica sorpresa o algo así?"

Kurt asintió y luego volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido, "Creo que él ya está viendo a alguien más, dijo que conoció a un chico en un bar, que estuvieron platicando y se dio cuenta de que quiere conocer más gente porque no está listo para tener una relación formal y menos con alguien tan exigente como yo… ¿Soy exigente Rachel?"

Por el bien de su amistad y por el estado en el que se encontraba Kurt, Rachel decidió ignorar la pregunta, "Kurt, no te pongas así por él. Eres una persona increíble y si él no supo apreciarte entonces no vale la pena". Tomó su mano y lo jaló para que se sentara de nuevo junto a ella.

"En serio pensé que podía ser 'el indicado', ¿sabes? Había hecho planes y… oh, no." Se llevó una mano a la cara.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Había planeado un viaje romántico a Italia para festejar nuestros ocho meses juntos", le dijo con expresión de culpabilidad.

Rachel le lanzó una mirada exasperada, "¡Por Dios, Kurt!"

"Ya lo sé, Rachel, no me juzgues. Pensé que sería una linda sorpresa, obviamente no tenía idea de que me iba a botar dos semanas antes del viaje…" Suspiró profundamente y se hundió en el sillón. "Supongo que tendré que cancelarlo".

"¡Claro que no! ¿En serio vas a desperdiciar ese viaje?" Rachel lo tomó por los hombros y lo obligó a verla.

Kurt se mordió el labio, "Bueno, podría vender los boletos y recuperar el dinero…"

"No se trata del dinero, Kurt. Italia es un país hermoso, no te vas a privar de la oportunidad de visitarlo sólo por ese idiota".

"Ya que lo pones de esa manera, supongo que no…", Kurt lo consideró un momento, "Está decidido entonces, iremos a Italia".

"¿Iremos?", le preguntó Rachel con fingida sorpresa.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco, "Por supuesto que vas a ir conmigo, tu italiano es casi tan bueno como mi francés".

Rachel lo abrazó con fuerza, "No te vas a arrepentir Kurt. Vas a ver que nos la vamos a pasar muy bien y ni siquiera te vas a acordar de Alex", de inmediato sintió cómo Kurt se puso tenso y se separó apenada, "En verdad lo lamento. Pero velo por el lado positivo, tal vez encuentres al amor de tu vida".

Kurt sólo negó con la cabeza, "¿Sabes qué? Vamos por el helado, Rachel".

* * *

Kurt estaba observando el paisaje a través de la ventana de la posada cuando Rachel irrumpió en su habitación.

"No te vas a quedar todo el día aquí encerrado, ¿verdad? Vamos a dar una vuelta, quiero ver el carnaval", Rachel prácticamente lloriqueó como niña pequeña, sentándose en la cama.

Kurt la observó con indiferencia, "Está lloviendo. Esta ropa no se hizo para ser empapada".

"Sólo es una llovizna Kurt, va a parar pronto, además tienes esa fabulosa gabardina que no has podido estrenar. Anda, acompáñame al carnaval ¿sí?"

Kurt suspiró. "Muy bien, me convenciste con lo de la gabardina. Dame quince, no, mejor veinte minutos para arreglarme".

"Sólo tienes que ponerte una gabardina, eso no te toma ni cinco minutos". Le dijo Rachel poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Pero no combina con mis pantalones ni con mis botas, tengo que cambiarme. Si no te parece puedes irte sola", le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose en su cama a hojear una revista.

Rachel lo observó enojada, "Está bien, te veo en el lobby en veinte minutos". Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Quince (bueno, dieciséis) minutos después, Kurt salió de su habitación para encontrarse con Rachel, pero antes de llegar a las escaleras algo llamó su atención. Había una memoria usb de color rosa brillante tirada en el piso, junto a una maceta. '_Debe ser de Rachel_', pensó al tiempo que la recogía y la guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina.

Resultó que Rachel tenía razón, el clima mejoró poco después de que salieron del hotel y pudieron disfrutar del carnaval de Venecia, luego fueron a pasear en góndola y Kurt trató de distraerse con la arquitectura y la belleza del paisaje para no pensar en lo diferente que se había imaginado ese paseo, mucho más romántico al lado de Alex y definitivamente mucho más silencioso. Rachel no paraba de hablar, si no estaba contándole a Kurt la historia de tal o cual edificio, platicaba con el gondolero sobre Dios sabe qué cosas y luego regresaba con Kurt para declamarle una lista de lugares que le acababa de recomendar y que tenían que visitar. A pesar de todo, Kurt no podía estar más que agradecido por la compañía de su amiga.

Regresaron a la posada por la noche y cuando Kurt sacó las llaves de la habitación, recordó la memoria que había guardado.

"Toma Rachel, la encontré tirada en el pasillo justo antes de que saliéramos".

Rachel tomó el objeto que le ofreció Kurt y lo observó confundida, "No es mía".

"¿Ah, no?" Le preguntó al tiempo que abría la puerta de su habitación.

Rachel puso las manos en sus caderas. "¿Creíste que era mía sólo porque es rosa?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, si no es tuya entonces tenemos que regresársela a su dueño, ¿no?"

Rachel asintió, "Tiene unas iniciales… B.A.; podemos preguntar en recepción si alguien con esas iniciales está registrado aquí".

"¿Podemos dejarlo para mañana? Sea quien sea debe seguir en la posada y la verdad es que ahora lo único que quiero es descansar".

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco, "Duerme bien, mañana tenemos muchas cosas qué hacer, estuve planeando nuestro itinerario cuando veníamos de regreso", le dijo con ese tono que no admitía un 'no' como respuesta y luego le extendió la memoria, "Guárdala, mañana temprano buscamos a quién le pertenece".

Encontrar a esa persona no resultó tan fácil como habían pensado. El encargado de la recepción no quiso darles información porque al parecer esos eran datos confidenciales.

"Bueno, supongo que no tenemos otra opción que revisar el contenido de la memoria", le dijo Rachel cuando regresaron por la tarde.

Kurt lo dudó por un momento, "No lo sé, Rachel. A mí no me gustaría que un extraño revisara mis cosas".

"Sólo vamos a ver si tiene fotos o algo que nos ayude a saber de quién es, no vamos a revisar todos sus archivos".

"Supongo que tienes razón", Kurt encendió su laptop con un suspiro y conectó la memoria.

Había algunas fotos, pero sólo eran paisajes de Italia, el coliseo romano, la torre de Pisa, las góndolas de Venecia, el arco de la paz, los principales lugares turísticos; también había algunas otras fotografías más artísticas, de gente en el mercado, niños jugando en la plaza, una pareja caminando por la calle, obviamente a B.A. quienquiera que fuera le gustaba la fotografía y tenía talento.

"Parece que no lo vamos a encontrar en ninguna de esas fotos", dijo Rachel algo decepcionada, "Pero mira, hay un video… ¿Lo vemos?"

Kurt leyó el título del video, 'Per il mio grande amore', "¿Qué significa, Rachel?"

"Oh, significa 'Para mi gran amor', ¿no te da curiosidad?", le preguntó emocionada.

"Un poco… ¿Pero estás segura de que debemos?" Rachel puso los ojos en blanco, se inclinó sobre él y le dio clic al video. "Está bien vamos a verlo", segundos después apareció en la pantalla un joven, más o menos de su edad, con el cabello rizado, unos hermosos ojos color miel y una linda sonrisa.

'_Hola, mi nombre es Blaine._ [Dijo mirando a la cámara con inseguridad]_ Regularmente no acostumbro subir videos a internet, pero esta vez creo que es la forma más segura y rápida de encontrar a una persona. Hace unos días, caminando por las calles de Roma conocí a Marcello, pasé a su lado la tarde más maravillosa de mi vida. _[Suspiró y su sonrisa se hizo más grande, sus ojos brillaban con emoción] _Desafortunadamente tuvo que irse antes de poder intercambiar cualquier tipo de información que me permitiera contactarlo, lo único que sé es que el día de su cumpleaños, el 15 de marzo, va a estar en Nueva York y quiero encontrarlo ahí. Hay una cafetería llamada Blackbird Parlour Café en Brooklyn,_ [mostró una fotografía del lugar]_ voy a esperarlo ahí el día de su cumpleaños a las 8 de la noche y, bueno, espero que si alguien lo conoce pueda hacerle saber esto. Me encantaría volver a verlo… no dejo de pensar en él y… ¡Dios! _[Se pasó una mano por el cabello]_ Tal vez esto sea muy cursi pero creo que me expreso mejor a través de la música'_

Dicho esto, tomó una guitarra y comenzó a cantar una versión acústica de 'Teenage Dream', el video terminó poco después del último acorde de la canción, a mitad de la cual hubo un montaje de las fotografías que habían visto y una de Blaine junto un chico alto de cabello castaño frente a la Fontana de Trevi.

"Kurt, ¿escuchaste lo que dije?"

Kurt volteó a ver a su amiga, que aparentemente había estado hablándole, "No, perdón Rachel, ¿qué dijiste?"

"Que yo lo conozco". Le dijo con expresión de culpabilidad.

"¿A Marcello?" Preguntó sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

"No, ¡a Blaine! Tropecé con él ayer cuando vine a sacarte de la habitación, llevaba sus maletas así que supongo que ya se fue. ¡Oh, Kurt! Seguramente esto se le cayó ayer cuando chocó conmigo, ¿te das cuenta? ¡Soy la responsable de que no vuelva a ver nunca al amor de su vida!" Rachel había empezado a pasear por la habitación, moviendo las manos frenéticamente.

"Rachel, respira. Tal vez Blaine no pueda subir el video, pero dime ¿quién tiene uno de los blogs de moda con más seguidores en la red?"

Rachel se detuvo de repente y volteó a verlo sorprendida. "¿Vas a subir el video a tu blog?"

Kurt asintió, "El verlo ahí, no sé, me hace tener esperanzas de nuevo. Tal vez el amor sí existe, tal vez si ayudo a Blaine a reunirse con el amor de su vida, algún día yo también pueda encontrar al mío. Ya sabes, karma".

"Esperemos que esto funcione, si no, me voy a sentir horrible." Puso una mano sobre su pecho y se dejó caer en la cama. "¿Vas a subirlo ya?"

"Increíblemente no hay ninguna red a la que pueda conectarme, supongo que por eso Blaine tampoco lo subió. Tendremos que esperar hasta que regresemos a casa".

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Kurt cuando regresaron del viaje, bueno, después de desempacar, fue subir un video a su blog.

'**Hola, ¿cómo están? Sé que les había prometido un video en respuesta al dilema planteado por nuestra amiga Lauren, '**_**Encaje, ¿cuándo es demasiado?'**_**, pero surgió algo y quiero compartirlo con ustedes. **[Respiró profundo y se enderezó]** La semana pasada, Rachel y yo viajamos a Italia, **[mostró algunas fotos de su viaje]** fue una de las mejores experiencias que he tenido y me ayudó a dejar de pensar en Alex, quien, como recordarán, después de varios meses de salir, decidió que lo nuestro no estaba funcionando y quería conocer gente nueva. Como sea, durante nuestra estancia allá, encontré esta memoria tirada, **[acercó la memoria a la cámara]** pensé que era de Rachel, ya conocen su obsesión con el color rosa, pero resulta que no era de ella. Es de un chico llamado Blaine. Por cierto, Blaine, si ves esto, no quise ser entrometido y créeme que no quería revisar tus cosas, es que pensamos que así podríamos devolverte esto, pero bueno, ya te habías ido, así que… **[Kurt negó con la cabeza] **Lo siento, estoy divagando. El punto es que en la memoria estaba este video **[aquí Kurt insertó el video de Blaine]** Como verán nuestro amigo Blaine está enamorado y en busca de este chico, Marcello, creo que debemos ayudarlo a encontrarlo. Si ustedes lo conocen o saben de alguna forma en la que lo podamos contactar, no duden en mandarme un video o un mensaje. Muchas gracias y que tengan un fabuloso día'.**

Al día siguiente, cuando Kurt revisó su correo, vio que tenía muchísimas notificaciones, videos y mensajes de gente alrededor del mundo, comenzó a revisar los primeros que le habían enviado.

_Sunshine_Phili: ¡Adoro tu blog Kurt! __Deberías hacer un video sobre la moda en Filipinas alguna vez ;) Lamentablemente no conozco a Marcello, pero ya compartí tu video con todos mis conocidos. Si alguna vez vienes a Manila no dudes en visitarme :) Oh, y espero que tú y Rachel visiten mi blog algún día, está dedicado a los musicales de Broadway, a donde espero ir algún día. Cuídate. ¡Besos!_

_GoldStar: ¡No estoy obsesionada con el color rosa, Kurt! Deja de decirle eso a tus seguidores._

_Sexy_Smythe: No conozco a Marcello, pero sólo quería decirte que si no lo encuentran y Blaine sigue disponible, avísame, es ardiente y canta increíble ;)_

Había más mensajes y videos de gente de países como Colombia, Francia, Australia, Japón, Argentina, Venezuela, Italia, pero desafortunadamente ninguno tenía idea de dónde encontrar a Marcello, todos le brindaban su apoyo y prometían compartir el video para ver si alguno tenía suerte.

'**No puedo creer la cantidad de videos y mensajes que recibí. De verdad son los mejores.** [Empezó Kurt con una gran sonrisa]** Muchas gracias Sunshine, si algún día llego a ir a Manila ten por seguro que te visitaré y ya estoy preparando mi reseña sobre la moda en Filipinas, un tema interesante. Rachel y yo visitamos tu blog, ¡sí que tienes talento! Ojalá pronto puedas venir a Nueva York, te podemos dar un tour por la ciudad y llevarte a ver alguna obra en Broadway.**[Miró la cámara con el ceño fruncido y se mordió el labio]** Mmmm algunos de ustedes mandaron mensajes en los que mencionan su interés por Blaine, pero primero vamos a enfocarnos en localizar al chico que del que está enamorado ¿les parece? **[De inmediato volvió a sonreír] **Gracias a Verónica, Franςois, Steven, Millie, Collins y Fernando por compartir el video en sus blogs, mientras más gente esté involucrada, mejor… Ahora, el tema que teníamos pendiente. **[Empezó a pasar imágenes de atuendos con encaje] **La ropa de encaje se ha vuelto a poner de moda en las pasarelas de todo el mundo pero hay que saber bien cómo combinarla…'**

Unos días después, Kurt estaba en su recámara revisando los nuevos videos que le habían mandado y por alguna razón reproducía de vez en cuando el video de Blaine. No podía evitarlo, se veía tan feliz e ilusionado que a Kurt le daban ganas de conocer a alguien que lo hiciera sentir así. Durante los últimos días no había dejado de ver ese video y de repente se sorprendía a él mismo tarareando 'Teenage Dream' mientras cocinaba o cuando estaba haciendo algún boceto de un nuevo diseño, o en la ducha.

Estaba terminando de ver un video de una chica llamada Ayumi de Japón donde le decía que uno de sus primos había viajado a Italia por un intercambio y que le había pedido que buscara a Marcello, también le pedía su opinión sobre un atuendo de Gothic Lolita que no sabía si comprar o no, cuando sonó su teléfono. Casi lo dejó caer cuando vio el identificador y el nombre de Alex estaba brillando en la pantalla, respiró profundo y contestó.

"Hola, Alex", le dijo tratando de no sonar emocionado, pero la verdad es que pensó que si Alex lo estaba llamando tenía que ser por algo bueno, ¿no?

"Hola. Te llamo porque acabo de ver tu blog, vi el video que subiste de este chico, Blaine".

¡Por fin! Seguramente había visto el video y se había dado cuenta de que Kurt era el amor de su vida y que no podía dejarlo ir. "¿Ah, sí? ¿Y me llamaste porque…?"

"Es tonto que hayas subido ese video Kurt. No puedo creer que estés perdiendo el tiempo con algo tan ridículo, ¿amor verdadero? Como si eso existiera. Tu blog solía ser interesante, pero ahora está lleno de todas esas tonterías y mensajes hablando de alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces y la verdad es que a nadie le importa".

Kurt sintió cómo su corazón se rompía poco a poco con cada palabra, ¿entonces sólo le había hablado para eso?, "No todas las personas son como tú, afortunadamente. Y si no te gusta lo que lees o ves en mi blog simplemente deja de seguirme y de perder tu tiempo con mis tonterías", dicho esto le colgó y apagó su celular.

'**¿Saben quién acaba de llamarme? Alex. **[Dijo con expresión furiosa]** Por un momento me imaginé que estaba arrepentido y que quería que regresáramos, pero sólo llamó para decirme que todo este asunto de Blaine y Marcello son tonterías, que el verdadero amor no existe y que estamos perdiendo el tiempo. **[Kurt negó con la cabeza, entristecido] **No entiendo cómo pude salir con él… **[De repente pareció como si hubiera comprendido algo y miró a la cámara, algo nervioso] **¿Ustedes no creen que esto sea una pérdida de tiempo? Ya pasaron mucho días y seguimos sin tener noticias de Marcello… tal vez esto no está sirviendo de nada… tal vez Alex tiene razón…**[Dijo con voz entrecortada y apagó la cámara]**'**

Rachel acababa de llegar al departamento y lo encontró llorando en su recámara.

"Kurt, ¿estás bien? Te estuve llamando y tenías el celular apagado y no contestabas el teléfono de aquí, estaba muy preocupada", en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba llorando, "¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?"

Kurt sintió un par de brazos que lo rodeaban, "Porque soy un tonto Rachel, yo pensé que podía hacer una diferencia, que podía ayudar a Blaine, pero nada de esto está funcionando".

Rachel pasó una mano por el cabello de Kurt para quitárselo de la frente y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba mal, él nunca se despeinaba. "¿Por qué dices eso? Mucha gente está respondiendo y sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que aparezca. Estabas muy emocionado con esto Kurt, ¿qué pasó?"

"Alex me llamó y me dijo que sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo", Kurt suspiró y sus hombros temblaron por los sollozos contenidos.

Rachel puso las manos sobre sus hombros y lo alejó lo suficiente para poder verlo a la cara, "¿Y vas a dejar que lo que él diga te afecte? Alex no vale la pena y por supuesto que piensa que esto es tonto, él no sabe lo que es el amor y nunca va a entender la magnitud de lo que estás haciendo por Blaine. Estoy segura de que él sí lo apreciaría".

"¿En serio crees eso?" Rachel asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. "Gracias, Rachel", le dijo tratando de sonreír, "Supongo que sólo tenemos que esperar, falta una semana para el 15 de marzo"

"Vas a ver que todo va a salir bien". Le dijo dándole un apretón a su mano.

Kurt recibió muchos videos como respuesta, en todos le daban ánimos y le decían que no se diera por vencido. Un chico, Adriano de Brasil, le decía que no le hiciera caso a ese tal Alex, que el amor sí existía y que de hecho él estaba a punto de proponerle matrimonio al amor de su vida. Una pareja de chicos le decía que acababan de casarse y que estaban muy felices, que no dejara de creer en el amor. Sara, de Argentina, le decía que no estuviera triste, que si Blaine no sabía apreciarlo entonces era un tonto y no lo merecía, posiblemente se había confundido y había querido decir Alex. Y por fin, Daisuke, el primo de Ayumi la chica Gothic Lolita, le mandó un video donde decía que se había encontrado con Marcello y que habían platicado, al parecer Marcello le había asegurado que iba a pasar su cumpleaños con el amor de su vida.

'**Chicos, estoy muy feliz.** [Dijo dando una palmada y rebotando un poco en la silla con una gran sonrisa]** Muchas gracias a todos por las muestras de afecto, tienen razón no debí haber dejado que lo que dijo Alex me afectara tanto. El hecho de que él no crea en el amor no quiere decir que no exista, ¿cierto? Todos ustedes me hicieron recordar eso. Gracias, de verdad… Y ahora las buenas noticias, **[hizo un redoble de tambor con los dedos sobre su escritorio]** ¡encontramos a Marcello! Mi amiga Ayumi le pidió a su primo Daisuke, que fue de intercambio a Italia por unas semanas, que buscara a Marcello y recibí un video de él **[insertó el video de Daisuke] **por lo que dice, Marcello va a pasar su cumpleaños con el amor de su vida. Creo que lo logramos amigos, Blaine se va a poner muy feliz. **[Insertó algunos fragmentos del video de Blaine, la parte en la que hablaba sobre Marcello] **¡Sólo vean su expresión en el video! Es obvio que está enamorado y cuando sepa que logramos su sueño de reunirse con su amor va a estar todavía más feliz. **[En el rostro de Kurt apareció una expresión soñadora por unos segundos, pero después negó con la cabeza, sonriendo] **¿Saben qué? Me gustaría que supiera que todos nosotros lo apoyamos y lo hemos apoyado todo este tiempo, **[lo consideró por un momento y luego se levantó de la silla y fue hacia uno de los cajones de su clóset, sacó algo de color rojo y regresó a la cámara]** ¿qué les parece si ese día, el 15 de marzo, todos nos ponemos algo de color rojo, una bufanda, un gorro, una playera o lo que tengan? **[dijo mostrando la bufanda que llevaba en las manos] **Puede ser algo así como un evento mundial para demostrar que seguimos creyendo en el amor y que confiamos en que este mundo será un lugar mejor si en él existen más chicos como Blaine y menos como Alex. Los que podamos, nos reuniremos en el Blackbird Parlour Café poco antes de las 8, espero que Blaine y Marcello no se asusten de vernos a todos ahí, pero bueno, por lo menos a mí me gustaría poder ver la conclusión de esto que hemos ayudado a hacer posible. ¡Gracias a todos y que tengan un fabuloso día!'**

* * *

El 15 de marzo, Kurt y Rachel iban camino al café, cuando Rachel lo detuvo de repente y prácticamente lo obligó a sentarse en una banca del parque.

"¿Qué te pasa, Kurt?"

"Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" Preguntó Kurt, un poco nervioso y se mordió el labio inferior.

Rachel le lanzó una mirada suspicaz, "No sé, no te ves tan feliz como esperaba".

Kurt suspiró. "Si te digo, ¿prometes no burlarte de mí?"

"¿Cuándo he hecho eso, Kurt?" Preguntó Rachel colocando una mano en su pecho con indignación. "Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea".

"Creo que me enamoré de Blaine", Rachel sólo lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos, "Lo sé, es tonto. Pasé todo este tiempo tratando de reunirlo con su verdadero amor, pero en el proceso me enamoré de él. O tal vez sólo me enamoré de la idea de tener a alguien que pudiera sentir por mí algo así, alguien que me diera serenata y que subiera un video a internet para encontrarme porque después de sólo unas horas de conocernos se dio cuenta de que soy el amor de su vida".

"¿Y aun así seguiste con todo el plan de encontrar a Marcello?"

"El plan desde un principio fue ayudar a Blaine y verlo feliz. Parece que lo logré, así que lo demás no importa", le dijo y luego volteó a ver su reloj, "Vamos, faltan quince minutos para las ocho y si no nos apresuramos nos vamos a perder de todo". Rachel lo observó de reojo, rogando que Kurt algún día pudiera encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera feliz.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, se encontraron con un montón de gente vistiendo diversas prendas y accesorios de color rojo.

"¡Oh, por Dios, todos ustedes vinieron!", exclamó Kurt al verlos, de repente una chica pequeña se acercó a él con los brazos abiertos, "¡Sunshine! ¡Viniste desde Filipinas!"

"No iba a perderme esto por nada del mundo, mira, esta es una foto de mis amigos, la tomamos antes de que tomara el avión para acá, ¿ves? Todos llevan playeras rojas. Tú nos inspiraste, Kurt".

Kurt le sonrió y poco a poco llegaron más personas que se acercaron a saludarlo, a felicitarlo por lo que había logrado, a intercambiar historias. Pero no veía a Marcello por ningún lado. De repente, Rachel se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro.

"Mira quién acaba de llegar", le susurró.

Kurt se dio la vuelta esperando ver a Marcello, pero a quien vio fue a Blaine, que se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Blaine! Hola, Mi nombre es Kurt", le dijo extendiendo su mano y cuando Blaine la tomó se sintió invadido por una extraña calidez que recorrió todo su cuerpo. "Qué bueno que llegaste. Espero que no te moleste esta pequeña reunión, es sólo que todos nos sentimos de algún modo inspirados por ti y queremos mostrarte nuestro apoyo".

"Gracias, Kurt. Esto de verdad significa mucho para mí", le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, luego se dirigió a los demás, "Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por estar aquí".

"Supongo que seguiremos esperando a Marcello, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que llegará en cualquier momento", Kurt bajó la vista y notó que Blaine llevaba una rosa roja, no pudo evitar pensar en lo lindo del detalle, Marcello de verdad era un chico afortunado.

"Para ser sincero espero que no llegue", le dijo Blaine desviando la vista y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Kurt lo observó confundido, "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque no vine aquí por Marcello, vine por ti, Kurt", dio un paso hacia él y extendió las manos, pero de inmediato las dejó caer a sus costados. "He estado visitando tu blog estas últimas semanas y me di cuenta de que eres una persona increíble, eres desinteresado, maravilloso y estás lleno de esperanza. Les diste a todas estas personas algo en qué creer".

Kurt no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. "Pero… ¿Y Marcello?"

"Espero que esté pasando su cumpleaños con el amor de su vida, merece ser feliz con alguien que lo ame", tomó las manos de Kurt, "Él me ayudó a creer de nuevo en el amor y gracias a eso te encontré a ti". Le ofreció la rosa que llevaba. "Es para ti. Si me aceptas".

Kurt asintió vigorosamente mientras tomaba la flor, fue lo único que pudo hacer porque ya no confiaba en su voz. A sus espaldas escuchó un grito ensordecedor.

"¡Yay!" Rachel empezó a dar saltitos y a aplaudir. Poco después todos los demás se le unieron.

Cuando los aplausos terminaron, Rachel se acercó a los dos. "Rachel, ¿verdad?" Le preguntó Blaine, ella asintió. "Quiero darte las gracias, si no hubiera sido por ti, tal vez nunca habría conocido a Kurt".

Rachel se encogió de hombros con una gran sonrisa. "Y yo que pensé que iba a ser la culpable de que nunca conocieras el verdadero amor".

"Creo que es justamente todo lo contrario", le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa igual a la suya, mientras colocaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Kurt, quien seguía sonriendo, admirando la rosa que tenía en las manos.

"Entonces mi trabajo aquí terminó. Lo dejo para que… platiquen y se conozcan o… lo que sea", les guiñó un ojo y Kurt la observó tomar del brazo a Sunshine mientras le decía algo sobre hacer un dueto antes de ir a sentarse en una mesa en la esquina.

"Te invito un café", le dijo Blaine mientras lo guiaba hacia una mesa desocupada. Poco después de que se sentaron llegó una mesera a tomar su orden. "Un expresso doble, un moka especial y un panecillo de canela, tal vez lo convenza de compartirlo". La mesera les sonrió, diciéndoles que en un momento regresaba con su orden.

"¿Sabes qué café me gusta tomar?", le preguntó Kurt, sorprendido.

Blaine se rió y se encogió de hombros. "No mentí cuando dije que he estado siguiendo tu blog".

Kurt se sonrojó y desvió la vista hacia la rosa que había dejado encima de la mesa, sonriendo tímidamente. Luego observó la cafetería, todos los que habían ido a apoyar a Blaine habían regresado a sus actividades, algunos seguían lanzándoles miradas discretas de vez en cuando y uno que otro le guiñaba el ojo y le mostraba los pulgares arriba.

"¿Estás bien, Kurt?" Le preguntó Blaine, Kurt volteó a verlo y por primera vez notó que estaba nervioso. "Si te sientes incómodo o crees que estoy yendo muy rápido podem-"

Kurt negó rápidamente con la cabeza "¡No! No, no, no. Para nada. Es sólo que… Todavía no puedo creer que las cosas resultaran así".

"¿Es raro no? Pero siempre he pensado que las cosas pasan por algo. Tal vez esto siempre estuvo destinado a terminar así". Blaine volvió a sonreír, parecía que no podía dejar de hacerlo desde que llegó al Café.

Kurt levantó la vista y cruzó su mirada con la de él, perdiéndose en sus ojos color miel. "¿Entonces tú crees que el destino quiso que hiciera de Celestina contigo para que terminaras enamorándote de mí", le preguntó con una ceja arqueada, pero sonriendo para darle a entender que sólo estaba bromeando, luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. "Digo… No es que crea que estás enamorado de mí… Ni siquiera nos conocemos bien y-"

Blaine tomó su mano y Kurt se calló de inmediato, observándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. "Creo que es una forma de decirlo, sí. ¿Sabes en qué momento me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado?" Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Cuando vi tu video, pidiendo ayuda para reencontrarme con Marcello, no pude evitar pensar 'Oh, ¡ahí estás! Te he estado buscando desde siempre".

En ese momento, llegó la mesera con su orden y dos panecillos de canela. "La casa invita", les dijo con una gran sonrisa y en ese momento Kurt se dio cuenta de que la chica llevaba en su delantal un listón de color rojo. Les guiñó un ojo antes de dar la media vuelta y alejarse.

"¿Sabes algo Blaine?", el chico en cuestión lo observó con curiosidad y ladeó la cabeza. Kurt tomó sus manos y, con una sonrisa que de inmediato fue imitada por el otro chico, le dijo, "Yo pensé exactamente lo mismo".

* * *

**Nota: **¡Hola! Esta historia se me ocurrió un día que estaba viendo 'Touch', el capítulo 'Noosphere Rising**'. **Prácticamente es la misma temática de lo que pasó en el programa pero con Kurt y Blaine como protagonistas. Así que supongo que esta vez es más que necesario aclarar que nada de lo que reconozcan aquí me pertenece, es propiedad de Fox y sus creadores.

Esta vez escribí primero el capítulo y luego tuve que encontrar una canción adecuada y creo que 'Un Loco Extraño' de Sandoval es la que más tiene que ver con lo que pasa aquí.

Espero que les haya gustado y que no haya sido complicado de leer, sobre todo la parte de los videos, con las acotaciones y esas cosas.

¡Que tengan un lindo día! Nos leemos pronto :)


	8. Homeless Heart

**Homeless Heart**

Blaine Anderson se sentía en la cima del mundo. Raras veces tenía esa sensación de completa confianza en sí mismo y de que nada se interpondría en su camino. Tal vez fue precisamente por eso que no notó cuando Azimio le puso el pie enfrente, provocando que tropezara y fuera a caer de bruces encima de su charola de comida en medio de la cafetería.

Tratando de mantener algo de dignidad, se puso de pie, recogió su charola, se limpió los restos de pasta y pudín de su chaleco y salió con la frente en alto rumbo al baño. Sin embargo, algo casi lo hace tropezar de nuevo. En su camino hacia el baño, tuvo que pasar enfrente de la mesa donde estaban las porristas y Kurt Hummel, sí, Kurt Hummel merecía una categoría aparte; por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y más allá de la burla, el desprecio o la simple indiferencia que siempre veía en sus ojos, Blaine se dio cuenta de que había algo más, ¿compasión? ¿Arrepentimiento? Antes de que pudiera descifrarlo, Kurt desvió la mirada y siguió platicando animadamente con Quinn.

Y no era la primera vez que Blaine había notado algo así, pero nunca antes lo había visto dirigido hacia él. Kurt siempre estaba rodeado de gente, era co-capitán de las animadoras junto con Quinn, lo cual lo convertía en alguien muy popular y caminaba por los pasillos de McKniley con un aire de superioridad que ni siquiera Santana o Quinn podían igualar. Incluso los jugadores del equipo de fútbol lo respetaban y no se metían con él a pesar de los rumores acerca de su sexualidad. Blaine se imaginaba que debido a eso había empezado a salir con otra porrista, Lila, que la verdad no era muy brillante, hasta Brittany lo había comentado alguna vez y eso ya era decir bastante. Algunas veces la práctica de las porristas y la del club glee terminaban a la misma hora y Blaine se encontraba con Kurt y sus amigos en el estacionamiento de la escuela, todo siempre eran burlas e insultos, cuando le iba bien lo ignoraban, pero aun así escuchaba la voz y la risa de Kurt todo el camino hasta su auto. Al mirar por el espejo retrovisor los veía dispersarse y a Kurt despidiéndose de su novia y en ese momento, cuando se quedaba completamente solo, era como si toda la confianza que parecía irradiar de él desapareciera y en su lugar sólo quedaba un adolescente más, uno solitario y perdido.

Blaine no le prestaba atención especial a Kurt, a pesar de lo que pudiera parecer. Simplemente no podía evitar darse cuenta de ese tipo de actitudes, extrañas en alguien tan popular y que al parecer tenía y hacía todo lo que quería. Por ejemplo, Kurt era el único que nunca insultaba directamente ni les lanzaba slushies a los miembros del club glee, se reía junto con los demás, pero hasta eso en ocasiones se veía forzado. Cuando en las clases le tocaba trabajar con Tina, Artie o Mercedes, no les dejaba todo el trabajo a ellos como hacían los demás atletas, incluso platicaban aunque sólo fuera durante la clase ya que todos sabían que relacionarse con perdedores fuera del salón era considerado suicidio social. Blaine nunca había tenido la oportunidad de convivir con Kurt durante esas raras ocasiones, pero había escuchado a algunos de sus amigos hablar de él como si se tratara de una leyenda urbana. En conjunto, todo eso le hacía pensar que Kurt Hummel era mucho más de lo que dejaba ver y eso lo intrigaba.

* * *

El pequeño incidente en la cafetería no logró que el ánimo de Blaine decayera, se sentía diferente, confiado. Había practicado esa canción toda la semana para presentarla frente a sus compañeros y lograr que el Sr. Schue le diera un solo en las Regionales. Así que cuando llegó su turno impresionó a todos con su interpretación de 'Something's Coming' y recibió su primera ovación de pie. Incluso Rachel parecía encantada y estaba seguro de que no dejaría de molestar a su maestro hasta que accediera a dejarlos cantar un dueto en la competencia.

Desafortunadamente, Azimio y Karofsky no se habían enterado de que estaban frente al nuevo solista de Nuevas Direcciones o tal vez los slushies de uva que le lanzaron eran su forma de felicitarlo. No, Blaine estaba consciente de que iba a necesitar mucho más que un solo en una competencia para que los neandertales de la escuela empezaran a respetarlo.

"¿En serio? ¡Ya me arruinaron dos chalecos el día de hoy!" Les gritó cuando se alejaban.

"Deberías agradecernos, Anderson. Esa ropa es horrible". Se burló Karofsky.

"Tal vez si no te vistieras como ñoño no recibirías un slushie en la cara todos los días. Nos vemos después, Anderbobo", Azimio y Karofsky chocaron las manos y se alejaron riendo por el pasillo.

Blaine suspiró resignado, mientras se sacudía algo del hielo que tenía en la ropa.

"No les haga caso Blaine, yo creo que tu ropa es adorable. Si nos apresuramos, la mancha no será permanente", le dijo Tina mientras lo guiaba hasta el baño.

"Gracias Tina, pero ¿no ibas a salir con Artie? Debe estarte esperando".

Tina negó con la cabeza. "No te preocupes, vamos a limpiarte".

"No, estoy bien, de verdad". Blaine se detuvo y volteó a ver a su amiga intentando sonreír.

"¿Estás seguro?"

Blaine asintió. "Diviértete".

"Si estás seguro..." Tina lo observó fijamente pero no parecía que Blaine fuera a cambiar de opinión, así que suspiró resignada. "Está bien. Te llamo más tarde. Adiós".

"Adiós".

Blaine entró en el baño de chicas y se quitó el chaleco empapado, lo puso a un lado del lavabo y luego se inclinó para lavarse el cabello antes de que el jarabe se secara, una vez había esperado hasta llegar a su casa y le había tomado una eternidad limpiar su cabello del gel y la melaza. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con el resultado, sacó la toalla que llevaba en su mochila y empezó a secarse; fue en ese momento cuando le pareció escuchar un ruido que provenía de uno de los cubículos, prestó atención y escuchó que alguien estaba sollozando.

"¿Hay alguien aquí?" Preguntó mientras se asomaba por debajo de las puertas. Al fin, en el último cubículo vio un par de piernas cubiertas por el uniforme de color rojo característico de las porristas. Tocó la puerta y preguntó, "¿Te encuentras bien?"

De repente la puerta se abrió y se encontró de frente con Kurt, que lo observó con el ceño fruncido por un momento antes de pasar a un lado de él para dirigirse al lavabo.

"¿Estás bien?" Volvió a preguntar.

Kurt mantuvo la vista fija en sus manos cuando le contestó, "¿Y por qué no iba a estar bien, Anderson?"

Blaine se mordió el labio. "Me pareció que estabas llorando… Además este es el baño de chicas".

"Eso es algo que no te incumbe", le respondió y miró de reojo el chaleco que estaba sobre el lavabo. "¿Tú qué haces aquí?"

"Creo que Karofsky y Azimio recordaron en el último momento que hoy no me habían arrojado un slushie", le respondió encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose para enjuagar su chaleco. "Tal vez no se les ha ocurrido que el dinero que se gastan en esas horribles bebidas podrían utilizarlo para algo mejor que arruinar mi ropa".

Kurt sonrió ligeramente. "Tienes que admitir que tu estilo es un poco… Bueno, si fuera tú, omitiría los chalecos y las corbatas de moño. Ellos buscan cualquier pretexto para tratar a los demás como basura".

"¿O sea que debo cambiar mi forma de ser si quiero dejar de ser un blanco fácil para ellos? No gracias", le dijo mientras tallaba la enorme mancha morada.

"¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera algo malo?"

"Este soy yo. Ñoño, perdedor, gay, como quieras llamarme y no voy a cambiar sólo para que un montón de gente que no vale la pena me acepte. Tal vez suene a cliché pero mis verdaderos amigos me aceptan tal y como soy, eso es suficiente para mí".

Kurt se quedó callado y agachó la cabeza. Blaine volteó a verlo y se dio cuenta de que algo de lo que le había dicho lo había dejado pensando. Cerró la llave del agua y sacó una bolsa de plástico de su mochila para meter el chaleco mientras reunía el valor para decirle a Kurt lo que quería.

Respiró profundo y estiró una mano para ponerla sobre el hombro de Kurt, pero se arrepintió y la ocupó para acomodar la mochila sobre su hombro. "Sé que no somos amigos, de hecho esta es la primera vez que hablamos, pero… Kurt, si alguna vez necesitas platicar con alguien, bueno, aquí estoy".

Kurt levantó la cabeza y lo observó con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa de superioridad. "Gracias, Anderson pero por muy tentadora que sea tu oferta, creo que voy a pasar. Por si no te has dado cuenta soy de los más populares en la escuela, tengo muchísimos amigos. ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito la amistad de alguien como tú?"

Blaine, que ya se había preparado para una respuesta así, sólo se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Pensé que no perdía nada con intentarlo… Además todos necesitamos a alguien que nos escuche y con quien podamos ser nosotros mismos".

Salió del baño con rumbo al estacionamiento. No podía dejar de pensar en que algo estaba molestando a Kurt, algo lo había hecho llorar y esconderse en el baño de chicas. Tal vez no debería darle tanta importancia, después de todo no era como si de la noche a la mañana fueran a volverse los mejores amigos, Kurt no iba a mostrarle su lado vulnerable y mucho menos a dejar que lo ayudara. Ni siquiera sabía si necesitaba ayuda, pero por lo menos lo había intentado.

Se metió en su auto y colocó sus cosas en el asiento de atrás, pero cuando intentó ponerlo en marcha no pasó nada. Lo intentó de nuevo pero tuvo casi el mismo resultado, sólo que esta vez, vio que empezaba a salir humo del cofre, lo abrió y salió del auto para inspeccionar el motor y ver si había forma de hacer que encendiera.

Blaine pensó que en las películas se veía más fácil, pero ahí estaba, agachado sobre el cofre de su auto y no tenía idea de lo que estaba viendo o de dónde estaba el problema, mucho menos cómo solucionarlo. De repente alguien se aclaró la garganta a su lado.

Levantó la vista y vio a Kurt, que observaba fijamente el motor. "No tienes idea de lo que estás buscando, ¿verdad?", le dijo.

Blaine se sonrojó y se pasó una mano por el cabello. "La verdad es que esperaba ver algún cable desconectado, o alguna pieza fuera de su lugar pero…"

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Trata de encenderlo". Blaine hizo lo que le dijo y sólo provocó que saliera más humo. "Muy bien. ¡Ya es suficiente!" Gritó Kurt y Blaine salió de nuevo.

"¿Y bien?" Le preguntó.

"No es algo que pueda arreglar aquí. Necesitas llevarlo a un taller y que lo vea un profesional. Por suerte, conozco a alguien", le dijo al tiempo que sacaba su celular. "Hola, papá… No, todo está bien… Sigo en la escuela, estoy con- con un compañero. Su auto se descompuso, ¿podrías venir por él?... Ok, te esperamos".

"No pensé que supieras de autos", le dijo a Kurt en cuanto colgó.

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "No tienes por qué saberlo. Creí que ya habíamos dejado claro que no somos amigos". Dicho esto sacó su iPod, se puso los audífonos e ignoró a Blaine.

Él lo observó por un momento preguntándose si sus 'amigos' lo sabían, después entró de nuevo a su auto, sacó su mochila y empezó a hacer su tarea de cálculo, notó que Kurt volteaba a verlo de reojo y ponía los ojos en blanco.

Luego de un rato de trabajar en silencio, que increíblemente no fue del todo incómodo, Kurt se puso de pie, se quitó los audífonos y guardó su iPod. "Ya llegó mi papá".

Blaine también se puso de pie y vio que una grúa se estacionaba enfrente de su auto, de ella bajó un hombre que vestía un overol que tenía bordado el nombre 'Burt' en el pecho. "¿Cuál es el problema?" Les preguntó en cuanto llegó con ellos.

"Al parecer nunca le han dado mantenimiento a este auto", contestó Kurt antes de explicarle a su padre a qué se refería exactamente con eso, con una serie de términos que Blaine no entendía.

Cuando Kurt terminó de hablar, su padre silbó. "Bueno hijo, parece que tu auto va a tener que quedarse en el taller el fin de semana, tal vez un poco más".

"Sí, no hay problema, pero… ¿cuánto me va a costar la reparación? Si es tan serio como dicen tal vez no pueda pagarle todo de una sola vez, podría-" Empezó a decir, jugando nerviosamente con el asa de su mochila.

"No te preocupes por eso…", se interrumpió y observó a Blaine.

"Blaine, gusto en conocerlo", le dijo extendiendo su mano.

Burt la estrechó y continuó. "No hay problema, Blaine. Eres amigo de Kurt, estoy seguro de que puedo hacerte un buen descuento".

"Oh, no. No podría. Realmente no somos-"

"¡Blaine!" Gritó Kurt de repente. "Deja de discutir con mi padre y acepta el descuento".

"Es-Está bien". Blaine lo observó asombrado, era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.

Burt enganchó el auto a la grúa. "Kurt te avisará después cuándo puedes pasar por tu auto", le dijo a Blaine y él asintió, luego volteó a ver a Kurt, "Nos vemos después en la casa. Me imagino que le vas a dar un aventón a tu amigo, ¿no?"

Kurt, que estaba revisando algo en su celular, levantó la vista. "No sé si pueda, papá. Es que quería pasar a otro lado antes de ir a la casa, así que no creo-"

"Vamos Kurt, puedes ir al centro comercial otro día".

Blaine abrió la boca para decir algo, después de todo podía tomar el autobús, pero Kurt se le adelantó. "Tienes razón, papá. Te veo en la casa".

Burt asintió, se despidió de ellos y se subió a la grúa. Cuando desapareció de su vista, Blaine se acomodó la mochila y empezó a caminar.

"¿A dónde vas?" Le preguntó Kurt.

"A tomar el autobús. Sabes que no tienes que llevarme a mi casa".

"Le dije a mi papá que lo haría", le dijo como si fuera suficiente explicación y luego empezó a caminar hacia su camioneta.

Blaine lo dudó por un momento pero terminó siguiéndolo.

Una vez adentro de la camioneta, Kurt encendió la radio y no hizo el menor intento por hablar con él. Blaine se acomodó en el asiento y de vez en cuando lo veía de reojo. Kurt parecía molesto, Blaine estuvo a punto de decirle varias veces que no tenía por qué llevarlo a su casa, tal vez había quedado de verse con Lila o algo así y él había arruinado sus planes. Luego de un rato se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de a dónde iban, Kurt ni siquiera le había preguntado su dirección.

"Mmmm, ¿Kurt? ¿A dónde vamos?"

"Antes de llevarte a tu casa vamos a ir a otro lugar, dije que tenía planes de pasar a otro lado", le dijo con la vista fija al frente y las manos apretando el volante.

Blaine suspiró. "Por eso te dije que podía tomar el autobús. Si voy a tener que esperar aquí mientras tú y Lila van al cine o algo así mejor-"

Kurt se detuvo en la luz roja. "No voy a salir con ella. Pero puedes esperar aquí adentro si quieres, aunque-" Su voz se apagó y a Blaine le dio la impresión de que quería decirle algo más.

Blaine se mordió el labio, no sabía si preguntarle o dejarlo así, por lo visto Kurt no quería que supiera a dónde iban hasta que llegaran ahí. El semáforo cambió. Blaine decidió esperar hasta que llegaran a su destino.

"¿El cementerio?" Preguntó en cuanto Kurt apagó la camioneta.

Kurt desabrochó su cinturón y puso las manos sobre su regazo. "Hoy es el aniversario de mi madre… No- No sé por qué te traje, es sólo… Nunca había venido yo solo a verla… Es tonto", le dijo sin dejar de mirar sus manos.

"¿Por qué no te acompañó tu padre?"

"Vinimos en la mañana, antes de ir a la escuela. Pero recordé que la entrenadora Sylvester nos había citado temprano para un ensayo intensivo, después de todo las Nacionales son mañana, así que me fui casi de inmediato… No importa si no quieres acompañarme. Espérame aquí". Se bajó de la camioneta y entró en el cementerio.

Blaine se quedó sentado, pensando en lo que Kurt le había dicho. Ahora entendía por qué lo había encontrado llorando. No tenía idea de que su madre había fallecido. No podía ni siquiera imaginarse lo difícil que debía ser para Kurt, su padre era la única familia que le quedaba, por eso no le gustaba discutir con él, por eso no lo quería decepcionar. Pero aun así, eso no explicaba por qué no simplemente había llevado a Blaine a su casa antes de ir al cementerio… _'Nunca había venido yo solo a verla'… _Kurt no quería estar solo y por alguna extraña razón había permitido que Blaine lo acompañara.

Un trueno lo sobresaltó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, miró por la ventana y vio que había empezado a llover. Buscó por la camioneta, hasta que en la parte de atrás del asiento del conductor encontró un paraguas y lo tomó. Sin detenerse a pensarlo salió del auto y entró en el cementerio buscando a Kurt.

Lo encontró poco después, parado enfrente de la tumba de su madre. Estaba empapado y parecía que estaba temblando, si era por la lluvia o por los sollozos, Blaine no estaba seguro. Nunca antes lo había visto así, tan destrozado, tan vulnerable. Kurt siempre le había parecido alguien fuerte, muy seguro de sí mismo. Pero la verdad es que todo ese tiempo Kurt había necesitado de alguien que estuviera ahí para él, alguien en quien pudiera confiar de verdad para no tener que guardarse todo el dolor que obviamente estaba sintiendo. Aunque tal vez ni siquiera él mismo se había dado cuenta.

Blaine se acercó y lo cubrió con el paraguas, Kurt ni siquiera se sorprendió. "¿Crees que estaría decepcionada de mí?"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque yo no soy así. O al menos creo que a ella no le hubiera gustado verme convertido en esto. En alguien que no es capaz de aceptar quién es en verdad".

"Estás en segundo año de preparatoria, Kurt. Todavía tienes mucho tiempo para descubrir quién eres en verdad".

"Yo sé quién soy, Blaine. Pero tengo miedo de que a los demás no les guste mi verdadero yo. No- No quiero recibir faciales de slushie todos los días. No quiero que mi papá empiece a recibir llamadas anónimas en las que le digan que su hijo es un marica… No quiero que me insulten en los pasillos, ni que me lancen a los basureros", le dijo entre sollozos.

Blaine lo rodeó con un brazo. "No es fácil, Kurt. La gente es ignorante y le cuesta trabajo aceptar lo que es diferente, lo que no entiende. Pero ser diferente es algo bueno, es lo que te hace único. ¿Para qué quieres ser como todos los demás cuando puedes ser mejor que ellos? No estoy diciendo que tengas que cambiar de un día para otro pero… Tal vez empezar a pensar que ser tú mismo no es tan malo podría ser el primer paso".

"¿No se supone que eres de primer año?" Le preguntó Kurt volteando a verlo con el asomo de una sonrisa. "¿Por qué eres tan sabio?"

Blaine le sonrió. "Voy en primer año pero, bueno, tuve un… pequeño percance en mi antigua escuela así que perdí un año". Se encogió de hombros. "No sé si eso me haga más sabio, y la verdad es que no doy los mejores consejos, sólo… bueno, eso es lo que pienso".

Kurt asintió, puso una mano sobre la lápida y después de un momento dio media vuelta y Blaine y él empezaron a caminar hacia la salida.

"Espero algún día poder ser el tipo de persona de la que mi mamá estaría orgullosa", le dijo cuando se subieron a su camioneta.

"No lo hagas sólo por ella Kurt, también hazlo por ti".

* * *

En el camino hacia su casa se sintió más relajado. Kurt volvió a encender la radio, pero esta vez ambos cantaban las canciones que les gustaban. Blaine pensó que no cantaba nada mal y quiso invitarlo a unirse al club glee pero se contuvo. Tenía que ser poco a poco, no quería que Kurt sintiera que lo estaba forzando.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Blaine le prestó algo de ropa y un abrigo para que se quitara el uniforme empapado y no fuera a pescar un resfriado, le costó algo de trabajo convencerlo pero al final sólo tuvo que mencionar lo furiosa que se pondría la entrenadora Sylvester si Kurt llegaba a la competencia con 38° de temperatura para que accediera.

"Vaya, no te ves tan mal", le dijo al ver a Kurt con unos pantalones de vestir, una camisa tipo polo, un suéter y una corbata de moño a juego.

Kurt se observó en el espejo y se arregló el cuello de la camisa. "Sigo pensando que la corbata de moño es demasiado".

"Oye, esa fue la única ropa que te quedó y el atuendo no está completo sin esa corbata", le dijo y Kurt puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

"Entonces, em, el lunes temprano te aviso qué pasó con tu auto", le dijo Kurt, cuando Blaine lo acompañó a su auto.

Blaine asintió. "Suerte mañana en las Nacionales, estoy seguro de que van a ganar el primer lugar".

"Más nos vale", Kurt se rio. "No quiero pensar en el tipo de castigo que nos pondrá la entrenadora si perdemos". Abrió la puerta de su auto, pero antes de entrar volteó de nuevo. "Gracias Blaine, por- por todo".

"No hay problema, Kurt… Lo que te dije en el baño sigue en pie", Blaine notó que Kurt desviaba la vista y se mordía el labio. "Sólo piénsalo".

Kurt asintió y se subió a su auto. Blaine entró a su casa hasta que lo perdió de vista.

* * *

Durante los días siguientes, Blaine notó pequeños cambios en Kurt. Cuando se encontraban en el pasillo, Kurt lo saludaba con un movimiento de cabeza, a veces le sonreía. Empezó a vestir algo más que su uniforme para ir a la escuela y a Blaine le sorprendió ver algunas prendas de diseñador. Por último, había terminado con Lila y ella se había encargado de hacerle saber a toda la escuela que ella lo había botado, Kurt no la desmintió. Incluso los slushies habían disminuido, ahora eran dos o tres veces a la semana y no todos los días, no estaba seguro de que Kurt tuviera algo que ver con eso, pero le gustaba pensar que sí.

* * *

El día de las Regionales, Blaine estaba paseando nerviosamente afuera de los camerinos, adentro había más drama del que podía soportar y sólo lo ponía más nervioso. De pronto, sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

"Rómpete una pierna", le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

Blaine lo observó sorprendido, "¡Kurt! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Me enteré de que las Regionales iban a ser hoy y dicen por ahí que Nuevas Direcciones en serio puede ganar", Kurt se recargó en la pared. "Supongo que no estaría mal pertenecer a dos equipos ganadores, ¿no crees?"

Blaine estaba boquiabierto. "¿En serio estás considerando unirte al club glee?"

"Eso depende de si ganan hoy o no. Así que más te vale sorprender al jurado con ese solo que has estado practicando en el auditorio", le dijo Kurt y de hecho le guiñó un ojo.

Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír. "Por supuesto. Ese es el plan", le dijo con una inesperada confianza.

"Entonces te dejo para que te prepares. Y tal vez el lunes te vea en glee". Dicho esto dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Blaine Anderson se sentía en la cima del mundo. Mientras observaba a Kurt alejarse, se sentía lleno de confianza, como si nada pudiera interponerse en su camino, ni siquiera el drama de sus compañeros del club. Y pensó, con una gran sonrisa que tal vez este podía ser el inicio de una bonita amistad.

* * *

**Nota: **¡Yay! Otro capítulo :) La verdad no tenía pensado actualizar hasta, bueno, algún día de la próxima semana. Tenía varias ideas pero ninguna fluía, luego me llegó la inspiración y la verdad es que me gustó cómo quedó.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y espero que les haya gustado esta historia. La canción es "Homeless Heart", la versión de Jennette Mccurdy, esa es la que tengo en mi colección :P pero la versión de Amanda Stott (que es la original, creo) también es muy buena.

Nos leemos pronto. ¡Que tengan un excelente día! :)


	9. Vector

**Aletar de Spoiler:** Este capítulo trata sobre lo que sucede en el episodio 4 de la temporada 4, si no lo han visto no lean la historia.

* * *

**Vector**

El teléfono sonó por millonésima vez ese día. Miró el identificador de llamadas y vio el número de su novio, con una punzada de arrepentimiento ignoró el constante repiquetear del teléfono. Estaba en mitad de una llamada muy importante con la asistente de Anna y no podía dejarla en espera.

Amaba su trabajo y se sentía muy afortunado de estar bajo las órdenes de un gran ícono de la moda como Isabelle Wright, no podía poner eso en riesgo. Por supuesto que también amaba a Blaine, pero él podía entender lo mucho que significaba esta oportunidad para Kurt, además en cuanto tuviera un poco de tiempo le regresaría la llamada. Y en dos semanas, cuando Blaine fuera a visitarlo, se aseguraría de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Para cuando llegó a su departamento, ya era más de media noche. Se había quedado hasta tarde en caso de que Isabelle necesitara algo de último momento. Eso de trabajar en la industria de la moda era una locura, pero en el mejor de los sentidos; sentía que tal vez por fin estaba en la dirección correcta. Con un suspiro se dejó caer en la cama y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo. ¡Maldición! Tenía seis llamadas perdidas de Blaine. Lo consideró un momento, pero ya era demasiado tarde para llamarlo, seguramente Blaine ya estaría dormido y aunque le contestara, Kurt estaba muy cansado y lo más seguro era que se quedara dormido a media llamada. No, ya había echado a perder bastantes llamadas con su novio, quien se merecía una llamada a horas decentes, sin interrupciones ni contratiempos de ningún tipo. Lo llamaría mañana a primera hora.

Justo antes de quedarse dormido, sin embargo, tuvo que ser completamente honesto con él mismo. La verdadera razón por la que no hablaba con Blaine era porque no quería escuchar la tristeza y la decepción en su voz, la frustración de saber que ni siquiera podían tener una conversación normal. Nunca se imaginó que iba a ser tan difícil para los dos y pensar en lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas lo llenaba de tristeza. Recordaba las tardes recostados uno al lado del otro en su cama, estudiando, platicando, viendo alguna película o simplemente disfrutando de su compañía en silencio. Ahora tenían que conformarse con citas por teléfono o por Skype, y aunque intentaban hacer las mismas cosas, definitivamente no era lo mismo.

Durante una de las últimas veces que conversaron por Skype, Kurt estaba contándole acerca del cambio de imagen de Rachel y de lo genial que era trabajar con Isabelle hasta que notó la mirada lejana en el rostro de Blaine y se interrumpió.

"¿Te pasa algo?" Le preguntó preocupado. "Te noto raro".

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Estoy bien. Sólo, ya sabes, un poco cansado y nervioso por el debate de mañana".

Kurt se rio. "No tienes por qué preocuparte. Estoy seguro de que vas a ser el mejor, tú siempre-" En ese momento Rachel llamó su atención agitando un suéter frente a ella con expresión de remordimiento. "¡Oh, por Dios! Lo lamento Blaine pero tengo que irme, creo que Rachel está a punto de dar un gran paso y necesita mi ayuda. Pero llámame mañana para contarme cómo te fue en el debate ¿sí? Te amo". Cerró su laptop y se pasó los siguientes 20 minutos tratando de convencer a Rachel de que deshacerse del suéter de renos que le habían regalado sus papás no la convertía en una mala hija y menos si lo donaba a la caridad.

No fue sino hasta después, cuando Rachel le preguntó por Blaine, que se dio cuenta de que lo único que sabía de su novio era que estaba preparándose para las elecciones estudiantiles. No le había preguntado nada del club Glee, ni cómo le iba en sus clases o si en serio estaba disfrutando todos los clubes en los que se había inscrito y ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco recordaba haber visto bien las corbatas sobre las que le había pedido su opinión, cierto, con cualquiera se vería bien, eran lo suyo después de todo pero ¿y si la que escogía no combinaba con su atuendo? ¿Y si por ese pequeño detalle perdía las elecciones? Estaba tan emocionado por contarle todo acerca de su trabajo que tal vez no le había dado tanta importancia a lo que Blaine tenía que decirle, pero seguramente a su novio no le molestaba o le hubiera dicho algo, ¿cierto?

En ese momento se preguntó si era un mal novio, si realmente estaba haciendo a un lado a Blaine y si él estaría pensando lo mismo. Pero Blaine no le había dicho nada; bueno sí, lo notaba triste y un poco distante, pero no habían hablado de cómo se sentían, ¡diablos! Ni siquiera habían podido hablar por más de cinco minutos sin que algo o alguien los interrumpiera, ¿qué tipo de relación era esa? Se prometió a él mismo que, en el momento en el que Blaine pudiera ir a visitarlo, hablarían de todo eso y buscarían una forma de hacer que las cosas funcionaran.

* * *

Esa visita llegó mucho antes de lo esperado. Kurt estaba terminando de arreglarse para ir a Callbacks con Finn y Rachel cuando alguien tocó a la puerta y al ir a abrirla se encontró nada menos que con Blaine. No podía creerlo, lo había extrañado tanto y no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo mucho que le hacía falta.

Cuando Blaine empezó a cantarle Teenage Dream se sintió como aquel día en que se habían conocido: feliz, emocionado y sin duda enamorado, pero conforme la canción fue avanzando notó algo extraño en la forma en la que Blaine lo miraba. ¿Por qué estaba tan triste? ¿Por qué se le quebraba la voz y cantaba con tanto sentimiento? Se suponía que esa canción debería traerles sólo recuerdos felices, pero por alguna razón parecía que a Blaine se le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Oh, Dios. Sin duda estaba tratando de decirle algo, pero Kurt no podía entender qué. Posiblemente sólo añoraba aquellos tiempos en los que todo era más fácil y estaban juntos todos los días y todo era felicidad. Pero parecía algo más, algo que provocaba que Kurt sintiera una especie de inquietud que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

No le dijo nada en todo el tiempo que pasaron en Callbacks escuchando a los estudiantes de NYADA hacer sus presentaciones como si estuvieran preparándose para la audición de sus vidas. Sin embargo, al ir caminando de regreso a su departamento ya no pudo resistir más.

"Eso fue bastante conmovedor. La forma en la que cantaste. Y la verdad es que no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué". Empezó con un poco de nerviosismo.

"Bueno, ya sabes yo… es que en serio te extraño". Blaine titubeó.

Esa era una mala señal, Blaine rara vez titubeaba. Aun así, Kurt no podía seguir postergando esa conversación. "Yo también te extraño. Y estoy feliz de que estés aquí pero has estado muy emotivo y triste por alguna extraña razón… Por favor deja de fingir que no pasa nada".

Blaine se detuvo de pronto y Kurt estuvo seguro de que ese era el momento. El momento en el que Blaine le reclamaría que no tuviera tiempo para él, que le diera más importancia a su trabajo que a su relación, en el que le dijera que sentía que lo había abandonado y que a Kurt parecía no importarle. Dijera lo que dijera, Kurt estaba dispuesto a escucharlo y a poner de su parte para que las cosas fueran como antes, tanto como se pudiera.

"Estuve con alguien".

Muy bien. Eso no se lo esperaba. De todo lo que podía haberle dicho, eso era lo último que Kurt se hubiera imaginado. Sabía que su trabajo lo había absorbido un poco últimamente y tal vez sí había estado disfrutando bastante su estancia en Nueva York y había dejado a Blaine de lado. Pero en serio, ¿qué esperaba que hiciera? ¿No había sido él quien lo había animado para que fuera a Nueva York y cumpliera sus sueños? Los dos sabían que iba a ser difícil pero habían prometido intentarlo, habían prometido que todo iba a estar bien. ¿Cómo pudo engañarlo? ¿Con quién-?

"Fue con Sebastian, ¿verdad?"

"No, no fue con Sebastian pero no- No significó nada, sólo fue una aventura ¿si?"

"¿Entonces con quién fue?"

"No importa con quién haya sido, Kurt. Lo que importa es que estaba solo. Te necesitaba. Te necesitaba a mi lado y no estabas. Y me sentía solo y… Y de verdad lo siento mucho".

¿Lo sentía? ¿Estaba arrepentido? Acababa de romperle el corazón, de echar a la basura todas las promesas, todos los planes, todo. Pero lo sentía. Como si con eso pudiera arreglar todo. Como si sentirlo fuera a borrar el hecho de que lo había engañado, había traicionado su confianza y había buscado consuelo con… alguien. Según él no importaba con quién había sido pero para Kurt eso era lo más importante porque eso significaba que aparentemente 'cualquiera' podía darle a Blaine lo que él no había podido darle en esas semanas.

"¿Y tú crees que yo no me he sentido solo? ¿Que yo también he tenido tentaciones? Pero nunca intenté nada porque sabía lo que significaba… Significaba hacer algo horrible y espantoso y-" Su voz se quebró y se odió por ello.

"Lo lamento muchísimo Kurt. De verdad".

Pero ya no importaba. Blaine lo había engañado. Después del drama por el que pasaron cuando Kurt se había mandado mensajes con Chandler, cuando Blaine le dijo que si se sentía mal o estaba molesto por algo, hablara con él pero que no, que nunca, lo engañara. ¡Sólo habían sido mensajes, por Dios! Pero Blaine estuvo con alguien, ¿dónde había quedado esa honestidad? ¿Por qué no había hablado con él antes de tener una aventura con 'alguien'? Si le hubiera dicho cómo se sentía, si le hubiera pedido tiempo para pensar las cosas, Dios, incluso si hubiera terminado con él porque se había dado cuenta de que eso de las relaciones a larga distancia no funcionaban, posiblemente no le hubiera dolido tanto, no se sentiría como si estuviera a punto de morir. Sin embargo el 'hubiera' no existe y Blaine había tomado su decisión.

Ahora sólo le quedaba a él decidir lo que quería hacer. Amaba a Blaine, eso lo sabía, pero no estaba seguro de poder perdonar una traición así. No sabía si tenía caso intentar salvar su relación, no cuando obviamente no era suficiente para ninguno de los dos, no cuando no podía dejar de pensar que Blaine seguramente seguiría buscando lo que le hacía falta con alguien más.

* * *

Kurt observó las rosas que le había mandado Blaine, tan parecidas a las que él le había regalado hacía ya tiempo, cuando le aseguró que el papel de Tony estaba hecho para él y una simple competencia por el papel protagónico de un musical escolar parecía ser el mayor de sus problemas. A lo lejos podía escuchar que el teléfono no dejaba de sonar pero por primera vez no le importaban los chismes del mundo de la moda, ni los pendientes que tenía que entregar o la nueva columna de _ ._ Blaine le había pedido que por favor pensara las cosas, que lo perdonara, que le diera otra oportunidad. Y mientras más lo pensaba, más se convencía de que había llegado a una conclusión.

Tal vez lo mejor era terminar antes de que pudieran hacerse más daño. Tal vez con el tiempo los dos podrían aprender a perdonarse y quién sabe, hasta podrían intentarlo de nuevo.

Pero por el momento, decir adiós parecía la mejor opción.

* * *

**Nota: **Ya había descuidado mucho mis one-shots y no por falta de ganas, más bien no había tenido tiempo para sentarme a escribir y dejar volar la imaginación. Pero luego 'The Break-Up' sucedió y simplemente tenía que escribir esto. La verdad es que no estoy muy segura de cómo me siento con el resultado, ¿qué les pareció? La canción es 'Vector' de Maaya Sakamoto.

No duden en dejar sus comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias o lo que gusten. ¡Nos seguimos leyendo pronto!

¡Que tengan un lindo día!


End file.
